


Changes and Chances

by J-Bfan (Mysterie), JackfrostTruefrost300



Series: Mortal Guardians [12]
Category: Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Anal Finger, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Cussing, Darkness, F/M, Love, M/M, Multi, Older Jamie, Spirit Jamie, dark control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-16 06:42:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 30,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4615185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterie/pseuds/J-Bfan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackfrostTruefrost300/pseuds/JackfrostTruefrost300
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamie's become the Puppetmaster again, but this time his alternate hasn't faded and Jack is afraid that he'll be exactly what the futuristic version was. Can Jack overcome his fear or will it drive a rift between him and Jamie? </p><p>Sequel to Abide</p><p>[12th Installment]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Taming Darkness

Jack fights to stay awake.

"I love you." It is the last thing he says before his consciousness is swept away. Puppetmaster smiles, lightly ruffling a few strands of Jack's hair as he drifts off.

"Love you too frostbite." Jack's dreams are filled with dreams of all of them on the beach; even though Jamie is now Puppetmaster he dreams of him. It is a happy dream. Puppetmaster goes back to meditating, settling against one wall nearby to meditate. Jack sleeps on until morning, even past the middle of the morning. Mysterie spends her time granting wishes and working on getting past her new fear; she isn't afraid of death really, but of being hurt by Jack only for it to end up hurting him in return. Jack opens his eyes gently as the sun hurts his eyes a little as he stretches out, his wings feel numb as he had slept on them funny. Puppetmaster is working on fixing a few cracks in one ice room when Jack wakes up. Jack sniffs the air, it smells nice... like spring. Mysterie is in the lounge room, relaxing in one chair with a cup of juice as she sorts through wishes; Jack walks downstairs, seeing her in the room he goes and kisses her on the cheek before walking away. Mysterie blinks, not having noticed Jack until then; she smiles a little as she watches him walk off. Jack goes to an open window to fly out for a bit without either to them knowing; he needs to get out as he feels cramped in there even if it is a gigantic castle with three stories to it. Mysterie is semi-distracted by granting wishes; Jack smiles, feeling free. Like nothing can break his peace... except the dark chuckle that echoes in his head.

"Please stop." Jack holds his ears as it is loud, his voice is also loud.

 **Now why would I do that after you give out such delicious emotions?** Puppetmaster is meditating at the time, but that doesn't stop him from sensing the darkness. He sighs, this is going to take a while apparently. Jack huffs.

 **Take control. Take control.** Jack shakes his head, fear trying to override his senses as the other only gobbled each emotion; growing stronger by the second. Puppetmaster sighs a little, he doesn't take control of Jack, but he did appear on the mindscape to keep the darkness from swallowing Micheal and glares at the darkness.

_"Alright wise guy... spit 'em out... NOW."_ **It snickers.**

**How about no.** As soon as he said that, webs of darkness entangle Puppetmaster as well as he moves to gut him with a blade that would make his inside boil horribly. Had he been untrained, it would have... instead he just yawns.

 _"Really?"_ Puppetmaster grabs the blade, pulling it out of him and sends a blast of ice fire up along the blade and straight into the darkness. It cries out in pain only to slice him up like a piece of dead meat.

 **I won't let you take him from** **me!**  It snarls, icing Puppetmaster in place before delivering a roundhouse kick that knocks out a tooth. Puppetmaster rubs his jaw.

 _"I never took him. He was never yours. It's the other way around."_ Puppetmaster shoots a stream of white flame into the darkness. It roars in pain, it isn't giving up easily either and shoots Dark Fyre, surrounding Puppetmaster and then trying to drown him, like Jack had before but Puppetmaster only absorbs the fire and uses it to evaporate the water.

 

 

 _"Trying the same trick twice? You're more pathetic than I thought!"_ It snarls, slamming an onslaught of darkness against him before running him through with the dark blade he owned, going through Puppetmaster a second time, he stabs his heart, stepping on him and twisting the blade to the right to pull out the still beating heart on the katana. Puppetmaster stumbles a little. That was a serious blow... even for one trained... He kept up the stream of fire though, his eyes dark with determination and pain. The darkness chuckles.

 **What's the matter? Does it hurt?** The blade slices his neck deeply before he calls down an acid rain on him, Jack cries out in pain as the darkness is slowly winning. Puppetmaster stumbles, but as it seems like he will lose a blade of light slices into the darkness; forcing it to retreat and drop the blade. Puppetmaster gasps as Mysterie steps forward silently. The thin blade of her sword flashing, her eyes glowing softly with the light she had just unleashed. It growls at her.

 **You dare interfere!** It's tone angry as it hides in the shadows. Mysterie says nothing as she moves to stand between Puppetmaster and the darkness without hesitation. It growls in anger and slams darkness against her light.

 **I won't back down! His mind his mine, his body is mine!** It screams in unconcealed anger. She knocks the attack aside with the blade as if batting a fly, still she says nothing. She advances, sending another burst of light flying with a swing of the sword. It growls, meeting the slash and dispersing it as if it is nothing. It snickers.

 **I'm no mere weakling spirit like the last you exorcised from him. I'm much stronger and I won't leave. Ever.** It chuckles, sending darkness all around her, it close in like a cold touch. She isn't harmed by the darkness nor gives it any real attention. Finally she speaks, her voice quiet.

"I didn't come to exorcise, for I know you are different." It chuckles.

 **Then what are you here** **for?**  Its voice becomes deeper as the power of its darkness is taking over Jack slowly; he whines. Her lips twitch.

"To tame." She reaches out, snapping "tendrils" of darkness; with each touch of the darkness comes a burning pain though no sign of light is visible. Each "tendril" that is snapped weakens the darkness' hold over Jack. It screams in pain as it attempts to keep its hold.

 **STOP IT!** It cries in anger, slamming her away from another one; it growls, slicing into her like it did Puppetmaster. She simply grabs the blade, snapping it like a toothpick.

"You don't understand... you're on my territory... You can't hurt me. The contrary, of course, isn't true. I am physically your opposite. Just so you know. I have claim over Jack. You are annoying." She reaches out and snaps another "tendril." It roars in anger, trying to get her out of Jack's head as well as it is in so much pain. It attacks her repeatedly.

 **NO! STOP! STOP!** Its voice had Jack's overlaid with it, like two voices at once crying out. She ignores the cries, snapping more "tendrils." Jack is whimpering and crying as it is screaming and tries everything it can to stop her; he cries more as the darkness is imprinting into him.

"Now then. Willing to cooperate?" She leaves a couple of the "tendrils" where they are, twirling her blade a moment before sheathing it on her back.

 

 

It breathes heavily, sticking to Jack and growling at her.

 **Yes.** Jack whimpers as it is trying to consume him, mind, soul and body.

"Good. First thing, you don't take control unless he allows it. You belong to Jack, not the other way around." She stares at the darkness, not giving any leeway. It snarls, not liking the answer but it releases Jack reluctantly; Jack breathes in blessed air and darkness is moving away, it grumbles both bored and annoyed.

 **He is not my master. He is a weakling trying to control me.**  

"Don't try anything either. I'll know if you step out of line. There are consequences of such. I don't think you want to find out what I have in mind. It will make what I've done today seem like a walk in the park. Understood? Secondly... insults won't be tolerated either. I don't expect you to bow like he's a king, but you will keep your opinions to yourself." It growls.

 **Agreed.** Jack glows a golden white aura in his sleep as he curls up on a cloud outside.

"My final condition is that you do as he says, regardless of what it may be." It snarls in anger.

 **Fine.**  The darkness leaves his body and slithers into a dark hole.

 **He'll slip up and when he does... you're dead.** He said to himself. Mysterie simply watches, disappearing after a moment with Puppetmaster; who retreats to lick his wounds. Jack sleeps peacefully for once, smiling; he is happy, his dreams are happy and no dark tinge visible to him anymore, just the brightness of his inner light. Mysterie settles to sleep herself. Jack wakes the next morning, rested and everything seems brighter and lighter as he slips into his bedroom, coughing for a good moment before he looks in a mirror. He no longer looks like a tired-messy Jack; he looks brighter, healthier than before and he smiles. He's so full of energy that he does a loop-de-loop in the air. Puppetmaster sits in the library, absently shifting through books while Mysterie dozes in a chair in the lounge. Jack snickers as both his tails flick in mischief. He uses a new ability that he has, the art of concealment, using light to disappear and reappear in a shadow but still hidden at any give time; he can also pop about like teleportation. He snickers as he sneaks into the library using the art, he sneaks up behind Puppetmaster and pokes and prods at him. Brushing a finger in his hair several times as he disappears and reappears out of his line of vision. He laughs quietly in the darkness as he takes the book Puppetmaster had been about to read and throws it out the window. Puppetmaster is puzzled by the behavior; he retrieves the book though, but has to the long way. He's still recovering from the darkness and instead of teleporting, he walks out of the library and then back in with said book. Jack huffs.

"Kill joy." Jack says quietly, in which the south wind blows Jack into a wall, ruining his invisibility and giving him a cut on his head as he'd grazed a sharp corner of the book shelf next to him.

"Ouch." Puppetmaster mutters something quietly and the south wind retreats. He then settles into a chair again to go back to reading, but it isn't long before he dozes off. Mysterie wakes up from her nap and stretches a little.


	2. Room of Mystery

Jack floats about, wandering aimlessly as the North wind is slightly cheesed off now at the South and is now giving it a good beating. Puppetmaster's sleep is anything but restful as Mysterie yawns a little and stretches some more, feeling a bit lazy this day. Jack wanders and wanders around the castle until he stops.

"Where am I?" He thinks about it for a moment.

"I've never been to this part of the castle." The room that Jack has gone into is in the rock section, it seems empty except for a bed and a small statue of a seahorse near one wall. Jack wonders what room this is, a guest room maybe? The room seems normal enough, but it's a little too sparse for a guest room... not to mention it's out of the way of the other rooms and almost off by itself in a way. Jack wonders who's room this might be for visits... or is it just an extra room? Mysterie stares up at the ceiling, debating on leaving the bed; unaware of the room that Jack's discovered. Jack walks in and inspects the room's decor, it looks quite unused; the statue of the seahorse interests him as well as the many knick knacks... or what he thinks are knick knacks, that line the shelves of a book case. The so-called-knick-knacks are just a few carvings from wood; the seahorse, on the other hand, seems a little off as one fin seems out of line from the other. Jack looks at the seahorse strangely, touching it he finds it feels flimsy. He wonders what this means and turns the fin slightly to match the other. There is a quiet click when the fin is in the proper place, followed by a soft whoosh as a door near the bed slides open almost soundlessly. Jack's eyes widen at that and curiosity gets to him first; before he can even think of telling Mysterie or Jamie he floats through the door, creating a blue flame in his hand to light the way as he floats down a stair case; it was a long stairway, only strengthening his curiosity.  The stairs spiraled down into the ground several feet before ending in a wooden door, beyond the door is another room, a near mirror of the room that Jack had been in before... except instead of knick knacks on the self there are various objects. Rope of varying length and type, a few pairs of handcuffs, some blind folds... and then some objects that would make any person blush as there was no doubt as to what they are. Jack gasps with a red blush on his face.  _What is this place?_ He thinks, then wonders why Jamie has such a place in here. Despite the various "toys" on the shelf, there isn't really too much else in the room other than a mirror on the ceiling over the bed and a nightstand, which proves to have only a fairly large supply of lube in it.  _Who's room is this?_ Jack shifts uncomfortably, thinking that this is a room created by desire from someone. A quiet voice comes from the doorway.

"You found this room a little sooner than we thought." 

"Huh?" Jack looks to the doorway, blushing. Puppetmaster leans against the door's frame, calmly meeting Jack's gaze.

"Well, had to store some of this stuff somewhere. I keep collecting various things that catch my eye that I know I can get away with." Jack's eyes slightly unfocus as his blush deepens. He feels uncomfortable meeting his gaze and in this room.

"Well, uh... okay." He moves to leave the room. Puppetmaster doesn't move from the doorway though.

"Don't tell me you aren't curious."

 

 

"Uh no, I'm not really." He blushes more, trying to get the other spirit to move; feeling slightly curious but he doesn't want him to be right.

"You know... you can say a lie pretty well, but it doesn't make it believable when you blush like that." He smirks a little, his eyes having darkened slightly with desire that he's holding back. Jack's eyes grow wide and innocent in slight fear.

"Um... I got to go." Jack says, still trying to get him to move. Puppetmaster chuckles, still not moving.

"Really now? You're not that innocent." 

"Please move." He looks at Puppetmaster in slight fear.

"Please, I really need to go." He gently puts a hand on Jack's shoulder, but despite the banked passion he does nothing else; especially because seeing that fear hurts...

"Jack, you don't have to fear me. I'm not that monster." Jack's hair fell in front of his face, shadowing his expression.

"I just don't want it to happen. It's not set in stone... but every time I'm around you I picture the other..." Tears fall, clinking to the floor. He sighs and shifts to gather Jack close and brush away the tears despite his own feelings.

"I'm sorry." He murmurs quietly. Jack stays close to him, even though his fear is growing at a slow rate; it calms down and eventually drops.

"The truth is I don't want to lose you... I.. I..." Jack sobs into his chest.

"The truth is I love you a lot and it hurts me when I see only him and not you!" He gently wipes away the tears, speaking quietly.

"It hurts me too." Jack hugs him closely.

"I want you. I don't want to picture him. I want the image... the memory gone." Jack whines. Puppetmaster gently rubs Jack's back, but says nothing more. Jack shudders, holding onto him, fighting the memory and the image.

"Make it go away." 

"I wish I knew how." He replies quietly. Jack stays in his arms until the memory passes and looks up at him with tear filled eyes. Puppetmaster gently wipes away the tears, his gaze gentle. Jack leaned in, their lips brushing as he seals it with a kiss full of passion and love, only his feelings went into the kiss for Puppetmaster.

 

 

Puppetmaster is surprised, but keeps the returned kiss soft and gentle. Jack wraps his arms around him, keeping the kiss gentle, as well as the passion and love in it. He sighs a little into the kiss, hesitant to do anything more for the moment; Jack rubs his back slowly down to his spine.

"I love you so much." He says, boldly asking for entry into his mouth as his tongue brushes Puppetmaster's lips, the other submitting as Jack's tongue darts in despite his hesitation. He groans a little in his throat at the feel of Jack's tongue. Jack wraps his around his a moment before he pulls back.

"I am slightly curious of what that toy does." He points to a large collar and chain. Puppetmaster looks at the one Jack points out.

"Doesn't do anything... it's just a collar and leash... more of a symbol of dominance." Jack smiles.

"Well then..." Before he can think, Jack has pulled him into the room and snapped the collar around his neck.

"Maybe I want to be the dominant one this time." He says with a lustful smile as he ties the leash to the bed and walks over to the book shelf to pick out some items.

"Pleasure is beautiful when you know how to give it." Jack's voice sounds quite different now, he is still himself, just wiser and more intimate.

"Ahh... I know what this one will do.... very helpful." Jack picks out a long, sleek black item and a few ropes. Puppetmaster blinks, his eyes widening as his surprise grows with each passing moment. He just stands there, too surprised to really react as his brain is trying to catch up with the rest of him. Jack smiles as he uses the ropes to tie him down, tying each arm and leg to one of the posts of the bed after stripping him.

"Now, now, don't get excited yet." Jack goes over to a large bottle of lube, squirting some on his hands to slick them up as well as the long, sleek item he'd chosen.

"Now, don't want you to cry." He says as he crawls on top of him, his eyes shining with a dark lust for him. Puppetmaster tugs a little at the bonds, but only half heartedly as he just stares with wide eyes. He'd never seen this side of Jack before and never in a million years would he have ever guessed that he would. Jack smiles.

"Oh, I don't mind struggling... it only gives me more pleasure in doing this." He says as he slowly inserts a finger, wiggling it to make room.

"Just relax." Puppetmaster shudders, his eyes darkening with desire though he relaxes as much as possible; only able to imagine what it is that Jack is planning for him. Jack shudders with pleasure as he uses his other hand to bring out something from his pocket; it's a sort of ring with spikes on the outside; he slips it onto Puppetmaster's cock.

"Just so you don't release early." 


	3. Interference Or Friendly Help

Jack pushes his fingers into him and out a couple of times after he finds the right spot causing Puppetmaster to arch, crying out in pleasure; he tugs at the bonds as he squirms. Jack chuckles as he digs in deeper, pushing into the spot repeatedly as he slowly adds a second finger, scratching at the walls. Puppetmaster groans, squirming with the surge of pleasure, whimpering. Jack smiles, licking his neck, then biting and breaking the skin to drink a little of his blood. Looking at him with a toothed smile as he strokes his erection, pumping into him with his other hand causing him to squirm and groan from the pleasure. He barely even registers the pain of the bite. Jack smiles.

"Hmmm, such a delicate thing this is." He emphasizes it as he strokes the underside of Puppetmaster's length as he cups the balls and squeeze a little hard. Puppetmaster just shudders, whimpering from the spike of pleasure from Jack's touch.

"Let's see..." He thinks for a moment as he pinches the tip as it is really sensitive and strokes under the length as he eases his fingers out of him. Puppetmaster trembles as much from anticipation as from the mix of pain and pleasure; Jack smiles and holds the fingers he'd been using on him as he smiles.

"Suck." He says sternly. He doesn't hesitate to do as Jack says; it gave Jack great pleasure as he did that and he groans in need. He smiles and strips himself of his clothes, his cock throbbing against Puppetmaster's thigh as Jack pulls his fingers from his mouth with a wet pop before inserting them again, this time pushing in deeper and curving so that he scratches the walls as he gives him a mischievous smile. Puppetmaster whimpers, squirming and tugging at the bonds; Jack smiles, stretching him out thoroughly as his other hand plays with Puppetmaster's length, stroking it with feather light touches as he blows on the slit; causing him to squirm even more from the teasing. Jack smiles.

"I wonder how it tastes." He says as he tongues the slit before taking him in his mouth and stroking that sensitive spot inside him. Puppetmaster gasps, dizzy from the pleasure; arching as the pleasure spikes suddenly.

"Oh God..." He groans, tugging at the bonds all the more. Jack smiles, grazing and teasing the tip as he licks it slowly like a lollipop and shifts to slowly spread his legs further as he rubs his inner thigh. Puppetmaster whimpers, arching up as his body demands more of this; his mind lost to the pleasure, his hands tug at the bonds weakly. Wanting to touch, but unable to release himself from the ropes. Jack chuckles, finishing licking it before turning him over, the bonds holding him as he slowly slips inside him, nipping at his neck before licking inside his ear.

"I hope you're enjoying this side of me 'cause it's going to be rare that I do this to you." He growls, his tone a soft purr. Puppetmaster whimpers in response, shuddering; normally he enjoyed being the one who is in control, but this time... yeah... It goes without saying that he is enjoying this a lot... even if it is a rare treat... He never would have guessed Jack even had a side like this, let alone knew half the things he's done in the last few minutes. Jack chuckles, licking his neck and back as he thrusts into him without mercy, purring and growling for release as he finds the spot the ring is straining against as he thrusts into him, nails digging into his arms. Puppetmaster cries out in pleasure, panting from it now; quivering with the pleasure and desire. Straining against the bonds as his cock throbs, wanting release. Jack snickers, licking his neck as he digs into him; pulling out all the way and burrowing back in fast and hard, pounding into him as he gets close to his release. Puppetmaster squirms beneath him, whimpering; nails digging into the rope that keeps him tied and helpless... he likes the feeling of that... it's a first really, but there's just something so pleasantly arousing about it. Jack was so close, he pulls off the ring and with one final thrust he releases into him.

 

 

He shudders, crying out as the pleasure slams into him and he releases suddenly; quivering and panting as the pleasure laps at him. Jack slowly releases him from his bonds and just like that the lust is gone and he is blushing madly; pulling out him he picks up his clothes and runs up the stairs and down the hall from the room. Puppetmaster pants heavily, quivering from the pleasure... Where had all that suddenly come from? Jack was normally the timid one... Oh who cared... that had been a lot of fun and... well he didn't think he'd forget it anytime soon. With one hand he lightly fingered the collar thoughtfully. Jack is disappointed in himself so much as he reaches another room and dresses.

 _Oh come on, you loved it._ The voice speaks, it isn't the darkness but another.

 _I'm only here to get you over your fear._ Puppetmaster finally pulls himself from the daze and dresses, fiddling with the collar to find the latch to the leash part... he kinda likes the feel of it around his neck so he leaves the collar itself on. Some people wore them as fashion trends... why not? He heads back up stairs after changing the sheets and putting up the rope. Jack shivers.

"I can't believe that happened... all that I-" The other chuckles.

 _Oh stop whining, you wanted him._ Mysterie walks into the conversation, not having heard what the other has said.

"Can't believe that what happened?" She asks as Puppetmaster whistles happily as he returns the fin of the seahorse back to its twisted position to close the hidden for and then wander off to the library. Jack jumps at the sound of her voice.

"Nothing happened." He is so embarrassed at the moment, talking to her, that he cleans his two tails and preens his feathers as they are slightly ruffled.

"If nothing happened... why are you so jumpy then? And embarrassed?" She is a little confused at the behavior and the sense of embarrassment that comes along the bond; for once in the last several days, she shows no signs of even a tiny bit of fear, simply curiosity. 

"I'm fine." The other snickers and whispers over the bond to Mysterie the entire process of what happened basically and why he did it, to get Jack unafraid of Puppetmaster.

"Didn't say you weren't... although I'm surprised he has waited this long to- wait... who are you? I don't remember meeting you before." She seems only thoughtful now.

 _"I am the fox. I am the element on his right shoulder; fire as well, if he will_ _willed me a familiar he shall not be weak minded and fear ridiculous crap."_  

"I see... I was not aware that as an element you had any sort of consciousness... but seeing as you had animal forms I cannot say I'm surprised. Do you actually have a name or is it just the animal form you take? I'm also surprised you didn't act sooner, given the reputation of foxes." He snickers.

_"The name's Rukium. Jack named me that, like all his symbol familiar elements, they each were named to seal the bond."_

 

 

"Glad you find that amusing. I know a fair deal about animals, but not much about elements bonding. Can't know everything I guess. I will try and remember your name though." She seems thoughtful for a moment.

"Although now that I think about it... maybe you should interfere a little more often than you mentioned, at least until he gets over his fear. Jack has always had issues with that part of the relationship and I've never figured out why. Don't take this the wrong way Jack, but it is the truth. Fortunately for you we're both even tempered in that matter." Jack huffs.

"Great, great... can you guys shut up now?" He says as he began to read a book entitled How to Make Your Familiar More Obedient.

 _"Ha ha, you can't tame me when I'm only trying to help you Jack."_ Mysterie chuckles.

"I don't know why your'e reading that Jack, I wouldn't call Rukium wild... just... hmmm... what's the word I'm looking for... oh yes... helpful. Although perhaps those wings of yours might stand a little dealing with. Puppetmaster told me what they tried to do to him just 'cause he touched them lightly."

"Yeah, don't know what that's about." Jack huffs.

"Just try living with him, he is a wild fox; bastard's tricked me into tons of crap before." He snickers.

 _"Oh come on now."_ Mysterie chuckles in amusement.

"They are tricksters by nature Jack. You should know that by now, although that doesn't make him wild." Jack huffs again.

"You would never understand unless you had a familiar that's a fox." The said familiar snickers.

 _"Oh come on, stop being a baby; you know you loved sucking on him."_ Jack groans.

"SHUT UP." He just thanks God that he's managed to block that comment from being heard by Mysterie. She laughs anyway, pretty sure she knows what the comment is likely about even if she didn't hear it though after a moment she manages to push it away and stop laughing.

"Actually, I had a problem with one once in the plane of dreams. Before I managed to train up and defend myself against unwanted guests and such... I was stalked by one for a whole month. It might as well have been my familiar for all the things it put me through... apparently it was mating season for the creature at the time. I was happy to be rid of the thing the following month. At least be thankful yours isn't like the one I had on my back. Not an experience I would repeat because I had no control, it even stalked me when I was awake... you can believe that was not fun particularly when it struck while I was in public settings." Jack blushed as he is eating a cherry, he squishes it in his hands. 

 _"He he... wow... really?"_ The fox familiar smirks.

 _Anyways, jack, we're going to have daily sessions with him once a week until you stop being afraid._ Jack blushes bluer than blue.

 _"He he, he is blushing."_ The fox sends a mental image.


	4. Plans Gone Wrong

"Hmmm.... maybe you should make it twice a week... just go lighter on the first or second day. Don't want to over do it, can't risk scaring poor Jamie off as I don't think he's done his homework on foxes... I don't think he understands what happened. Though I can't see him complaining." Jack gasps.

"MYSTERIE! NO! DON'T GIVE HIM ANY IDEAS!" The fox merely smiles.

 _"It's for your own good Jack, she's right; we don't want you to be weakened just over this fear so no ifs, ands, or buts. You're gonna keep doing it until you know he won't hurt you."_ Mysterie shrugs a little.

"I'm a little jealous honestly, but at the same time not." She levels a serious look at him.

"Jack, this isn't just for you. You don't know how painful it is for him to know you're afraid of him when he's using this power to help you. I'm not even sure how much longer he can use this power without consequence, but he utilized it to keep your darkness in line. Without it... who knows what would have happened that day?" Jack whines.

"But-" Rukium growls.

 _"BUT NOTHING! GIVE HIM A CHANCE AND TRUST HIM!"_  

"Ow... that was a little loud... but he's right Jack. You need to trust Jamie more, I know you trust me now you need to learn to trust him. To trust that he won't ever do anything to purposely hurt you anymore than I would." She rubs on ear, her hearing has always been a little sensitive.

 _"Sorry."_ The fox recedes back.

 _"Now, tomorrow we're going back there for a bit."_ Jack whimpers.

"I'm afraid though." 

 _"That's what the exercises are for, Mysterie you should talk to Puppetmaster about this; see if he'll go with the idea."_ She chuckles, indicating the doorway with her head where Puppetmaster is standing now; she had noticed the collar that Rukium had mentioned using.

"I don't think you'll get any objection." Jack whines.

"No no no!" He goes into hiding, using fox magic to create a hole.

 _"No, no Jack. Bad, no hiding."_ The fox makes Jack jump out of the hole and disables his function to fox magic.

"NOOOOOO!!!!"

 

 

Puppetmaster looks a little confused, oblivious to what all the fuss is about.

"Ah... if you'll excuse me... Maybe you should talk to him yourself Rukium. I don't think Jack will get the words out... let alone want to." Puppetmaster gives her a strange look before stepping aside to let her pass. Rukium smiles.

 _"Hello, I'm Rukium. I'm Jack's fox familiar and the reason why he acted that way; let me tell you something on how I'm trying to get Jack to fear you less."_ He slowly explains the idea to him.

 _"So do you agree?"_ Jack groans. Puppetmaster seems thoughtful on the idea.

"Well, that does explain that I suppose. Although I'm not pleased you didn't just talk with me first before jumping right in." He chuckles.

 _"Where would the fun in that be?"_ Jack seethes in anger.

"No, uh nope; not happening." 

 _"Oh, do please catch him when you can."_  A small smile touches Puppetmaster's lips at that.

"Too true... and you certainly caught me off guard. If it will help Jack... I'm more than willing to play submissive whenever you decide it." He snickers.

 _"Hear that buddy? He's all yo-"_ Jack cries out as he uses an authoritative word spell, the harder the command the more submissive the familiar.

"DISPERSE!" Rukium does as asked and returns into the spot he had made his in Jack. Puppetmaster watches him thoughtfully; Jack heaves from giving the command.

"This book is very helpful." He smiles and hums as he goes upstairs, walking past Puppetmaster; giving him a glint saying it will never happen again. He glances away at the look, if only to sort out how he feels about that... he wants to challenge it... but at the same time... it hurts too... it hurt a lot more than he bargained for. Rukium growls, he does have a spell to counteract the bond slightly; it was a move that will make Jack's commands ineffective for as long as a week. Jack yelps in slight pain.

 _"Yoohoo... Yeah, um... your commands are_ _ineffective now."_ Jack growls and yells various commands, nothing works and Jack pales.

 _"Yep, so he's all yours for the week my friend."_ He spoke over the bond to Puppetmaster.

 _"No powers, nothing; he is just as harmless as a baby."_ Puppetmaster snapped at the fox over the bond.

 

 

"I didn't want THAT! ... Fuck..."

 _"No, he is ineffective against me. He can still hurt you with whatever he's got."_ Jack growls.

"DISPERSE! DISPERSE!" Jack whines.

"Right... and that's just what I want... his anger and frustration taken out on me. No thanks." Puppetmaster snaps back, still hurt from before he leaves the castle in a huff. Jack sniffs.

"Whatever, do what you want." Rukium growls.

 _"Come on now, see what you did!"_ Jack is angry.

"THAT'S YOUR OWN DAMN FAULT!" Mysterie winces at what she can sense over the bond... guessing that something has gone wrong... Jack huffs, tears shining.

"I just don't want to be afraid of him, but I am..." Mysterie sighs, wishing she could help but there isn't anything she can do. Jack whines.

"I'm sorry Puppetmaster." He huffs, sitting in a chair in sadness while Rukium sighs and goes quiet for the time being. Puppetmaster doesn't return to the castle all day or the night to come. Jack whines, feeling sad and Rukium sighs.

 _"That's it, you can't go on like this."_ He takes control.

"Hey, stop!" The fox sniffs the air and follows Puppetmaster's scent, flying on foxfire instead of the wind. Puppetmaster is sitting with Tooth who puts a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry that it's come to this... but he has been through a lot." 

"That doesn't keep it from hurting. God... you don't know what it's like. Seeing the one you love look at you like you're going to tear into them like a piece of meat." 

"You're right. I don't, but this is Jack we're talking about." Tooth says, neither aware that the fox is nearby, using invisibility and hearing the conversation; every word he says hurts Jack.

 _"See? He loves you, he would never harm you, ever."_ Jack whines, he's heard enough. Puppetmaster sighs, unaware the fox has led Jack to the Tooth Palace.

"I just don't know what to do anymore... I'm not exactly the kid he fell in love with... but I'm not that monster that futuristic bastard was either..." He hung his head.


	5. Two Hearts, One Body

"I just feel... so helpless... and I hate it." Tooth gently presses a kiss to his forehead. The fox grips the pillar tightly.

"I thought maybe it was a good idea... what I said earlier... but then that fox had to interfere more... I just... I don't want to force Jack into something he doesn't want." He covered his face with one hand, the last words coming out a little choked.

"Oh honey. I'm so sorry." Tooth gathers him into her arms. Jack whines, sniffling; a few of the little fairies see him and try to comfort him.

"God... I'm the monster... I shouldn't have done anything... I wish I never found that room." The fox is sad and feels really sorry; he relinquishes his control and goes back into his area. Puppetmaster dissolves into quiet tears in Tooth's embrace, shaking in silent sobs. Jack can't take it and he comes out from hiding. Tooth flutters a little in surprise but moves back and leaves the two alone as Jack took him into his arms, petting his hair.

"I love you and you're not a monster... I know you would never lay a finger on me in any way like that." Puppetmaster shudders, unable to keep back the tears, burying his face in Jack's hoodie. Jack shushes him, trying to soothe him.

"Puppetmaster, look at me. Hey... look at me." He does so after a moment.

"I love you and I will always love you. I'm sorry if I've been a jerk, but please don't let my idiocy upset you; I'm just as uncomfortable as you are." He gently strokes his back. Puppetmaster doesn't say anything, more because he can't than won't at this point. His mind simply can't form the words and even if it could the grief of it all has left him with a throat too sore to speak with. Eventually the quiet sobs subside and he's exhausted himself both physically and of tears. Jack brushes his hair, thinking.  _I know now. I know now my heart belongs to you and Mysterie._  He holds him close to him, brushing away any stray tears; he looks over to Baby Tooth.

"Do you have a room we could borrow? I can't carry him back really." She chirps for Jack to follow her. Jack smiles, holding him on his back as his wings cradled him as he follows Baby Tooth. Puppetmaster drifts into unconsciousness from the exhaustion of draining himself like that. Jack slipped into the provided bed with him.

"I promise, I won't ever leave you alone, ever and I trust you Puppetmaster... I do." Puppetmaster sleeps through two days and two nights. Jack is very worried that he hasn't woken up for two days now as he brushes his bangs from his face; he's stayed by his side the entire time and though the fairies have tried to get Jack to eat he's just ignored them. As the sun's rays filtered in for the third day he finally stirs, groaning a little as his head is pounding as he sits up.

"Ugh... where am I...?" He mutters a moment before he begins to piece things together slowly, his head pounding something fierce despite being asleep for two days. Puppetmaster has retreated back into Jamie again, leaving the spirit with a splitting headache. Jack is asleep near Jamie's torso, drooling a little as he has not left his side at all; completely asleep, his hand intertwined with one of Jamie's. His wings are folded in and twitch every once in a while. Jamie smiles a little, despite his headache, and sighs a bit. It was bound to happen sooner or later after that little experience with the darkness and Mysterie... How in the hell had she managed that anyway? He really needed to ask her more about that...

 

 

Jack smiles in his sleep and cuddles Jamie a little closer; Jamie lightly threads his fingers through Jack's hair. Well, at least they'll have some peace for once for a while. He feels rested himself, the sleep had seen to that; Jack stirs a little, whispering one name.

"Puppetmaster..." Jamie looks at Jack curiously, apparently there are a few things his mind had missed during that time. He rubs his temples as he sighs a little. He barely remembers what had happened... Jack had attacked him... no... the darkness in him and then to save his life his darkness had emerged to... to what exactly? Obviously it had saved him... and he remembered a bit of snippet of the ordeal with the darkness attacking Mysterie too when she'd stepped in... and... something about a room he kept... Jack smiles warmly in his deep sleep. After a while he twitches a little as he starts to wake up.

"Puppetmaster?" His eyes try to focus on the figure in the bed next to him.

"Morning Jack." Jamie murmurs, still rubbing his temples.

"Jamie." Jack's eyes go wide and he tackles him into a hug, but his happiness doesn't last long as he tries to reach Puppetmaster through the bond. Jamie winces a little at the prodding along the bond.

"Ow... please don't do that yet... give me a few hours." Jack whines.

"Puppetmaster..." Regret and sadness shows on his face, he is overjoyed that Jamie is back but at the same time Puppetmaster has taken his heart. Jamie sighs a little, wrapping his arms around Jack in comfort. Jack sniffs.

"I just want to tell him how I feel one last time." Jamie smiles a little.

"I'm sure he knows. He's sleeping, for now." Jack hugs Jamie, giving him a passionate 'I missed you' kiss. Jamie sighs a little into the kiss, holding Jack close. Jack took his breath away with the kiss.

"I love you, all of you." 

"I love all of you too Jack." He murmurs, a bit breathlessly. Jack smiles, caressing his hair, giving him all of the love and affection he deserves. Jamie pulls Jack close, sighing happily; his headache seems to fade into the background... this is a wonderful way to spend a morning. Jack kisses and nips at Jamie's ears causing him to shiver a little; he slides his hands along Jack's sides lightly and Jack gasps, shivering as Jamie shifts to capture his lips again. Jack moans into the kiss.

"Oh Jamie..." It is all he says as pleasure spikes; Jamie shivers from the words, pulling Jack closer to him. Jack finds he is so sensitive lately to touch; Jamie sighs a little into the kiss, sliding his fingers against his skin, trembling a little. Jack whimpers and quivers as Jamie trails gentle kisses along his neck, murmuring softly against his skin.

"So lovely..."

 

 

Jack gasps from the pleasure, clinging to him in need; Jamie groans a little, a need for Jack growing rapidly in him as he strokes his sides and presses Jack against the bed as he presses against him. Jack quivers, panting as his body feels trapped with all his clothes on.

"Hmmm... you seem a little warm... let's remedy that shall we?" Jamie says teasingly, shifting to slip Jack out of the hoodie before skimming his fingers down along his chest, his eyes darkening with a mixture of his desire and appreciation, as well as a hint of possessiveness. Jack whimpers, arching slightly at the touch as he pants; Jamie shivers, sliding his tongue along his collarbone as his hands skim down along Jack's stomach. Jack moans and squirms, his body arching and shaking as he gasps for more. Jamie shifts to slip from his clothes before skimming his hands over Jack's hips and ridding him of his pants as he nips at his collar. Jack's eyes are lust filled as he slides his hands down Jamie's back and over his ass. Jamie shudders, groaning; quivering and shuddering again as his erection brush's Jack's as he shifts a little. Jack shivers, kissing and nipping at his chest as he rubs his hands over Jamie's butt. Jamie whimpers even as he nips at Jack's collar, rolling both of them over so that Jack's on top even as he claims his lips with his own again. Jack shivers, his body throbbing as he licks down slowly to his navel area. Jamie quivers with anticipation, shivering from the pleasure as he squirms a little and whimpers a bit.

"Jack..." Jack's eyes are lust filled as he licks Jamie's length like a lollipop. Jamie groans, arching; his fingers sliding into Jack's hair causing Jack to whimper as he purrs. Taking Jamie into his mouth causes him to gasp and arch in pleasure.

"Oh God... Jack..." Jack licks and purrs as he sucks gently. Jamie shudders, whimpering as he squirms restlessly with the pleasure as it spikes.

"Oh Jack..." Jack grazes the slit as he shakes in pleasure from the sound of Jamie's pleasure. Jamie gasps as new pleasure slams into him, unable to help thrusting a little into Jack's mouth; Jack sucks more, lightly touching his quivering thighs even as he shifts his tongue so he can take him in deeper. Jamie whimpers, quivering from the pleasure of it all as he slides, his nails along Jack's scalp in silent encouragement. Jack shivers, quivering as he teases the slit. Jamie's grip on Jack tightens a little as he groans.

"Oh gods..." Jack tongues the slit as he slowly inserts a finger into Jamie, teasing him with it at the same time. Jamie utters a sound then that sounds like a mix of a moan and a whimper; encouraged, Jack continues the ministrations. Jamie squirms restlessly, whimpering.

"Jaaaccckkk..." Jack grins inwardly, grazing and pinching the tip with his teeth as he strokes him. Jamie groans, pressing closer in a silent plea for more. Jack smiles, letting go with a wet pop; shifting to slowly slide into Jamie, his moans at the pleasure mingle with Jamie's groans. He arches to get Jack deeper; shuddering from the pleasure. Jack slowly moves, digging in further each time; Jamie skims his nails down Jack's back, whimpering as the pleasure spikes with each thrust. Jack moans and groans, thrusting deeper each time as Jamie clings to him; whimpering as the pleasure builds rapidly; his body tensing slowly for the release that is close at hand. Jack thrust into him a few more times pushing him to release as he feels the pleasure spike in him, his own release close. Jamie cries out as the pleasure slams into him, shuddering as he clings tightly to Jack who cries out as his release shudders through him moments later. Jamie holds Jack close, panting even as he trembles with the pleasure that laps at him. Jack pants, his body still shaking from the pleasure as Jamie lightly threads the fingers of one hand lazily through Jack's hair. Jack purrs, his two tails wagging as he slowly falls asleep. Jamie smiles, feeling content as Jack purrs in his sleep and snuggles close to him. Jamie shifts a little to wrap his arms more securely around Jack, purring a little in his throat; feeling that he's been away far too long...


	6. Trying To Relax

Jack feels sad, he knows that Puppetmaster is in Jamie, so every bit of the pleasure they shared went to him as well as his love. Jamie notices the sadness.

"Jack?" He murmurs.

"Yeah?" Jack feels depressed but he tries to sound cheerful.

"What did I miss?" 

"You didn't miss anything." He says, smiling slight as he tries to be cheerful. Jamie sighs a little.

"Please don't do this, I don't really have the strength to argue. I just want to know, even if I can't help. The least I can do is be here for you." Jack smiles and feels guilty for lying at the same time.

"Alright." He sucks in a breath and explains everything that's happened between Puppetmaster and himself. Jamie is silent the whole time, thinking on it once he's finished. Jack sniffs.

"I didn't give him a chance Jamie; he wasn't like that futuristic prick at all." Jamie nods a little.

"I suppose I see both sides of this. You still remember that version of him when he came into our time and you just assumed he'd be the same... but... at the same time I can't see how he could be when there are different factors. It's only natural you'd be scared of him, but at the same time it wasn't fair to him to be judged by someone who wasn't him." Jack nods in complete guilt.

"I... I just want him to know I love him and don't think of him that way anymore." Jamie nods a little, a faint impression of love is followed by a quiet 'thank you' over the bond, but it isn't exactly from Jamie...

"I'd say he knows." Jack hears it and smiles.

"I love you so much. I was just scared of it." There is a soft caress from the bond and a sense of understanding, causing Jamie to smile a little; Jack smiles.

"But now I know how you feel for me." He hugs Jamie close, kissing him and hoping that Puppetmaster would feel it. A soft whisper comes back along the bond. 'It's how I've always felt... always will as long as his heart is yours.' There is the impression following it that it will always be that way. Jack smiles, laying in Jamie's arms as he slowly drifts off. Jamie smiles, completely relaxed; for the sake of modesty he pulls a light blanket over them both... just in case any of the fairies come to check up on them later on. Jamie yawns a little hours later as he stirs from his nap, Jack yawns and then he blushes as he he points out the many fairies who flutter nearby with eyes wide and innocent that seem to gleam with something else... Jamie notices the fairies and groans a little, pulling the blanket completely over the two of them. Jack giggles a little at that as one brave fairy flutters closer and Jack gasps at that.

 

 

"NO! OUT!!" Fairies scatter like it had been a command from Tooth. Jack huffs, he felt tired still and couldn't stay awake any longer; Jamie nuzzled against him with a yawn and Jack slowly falls into a peaceful dream of Puppetmaster, Jamie and Mysterie. After a while Jamie drifted off again himself. Jack smiles as his dream is of a perfect day at the carnival, like from before the "good doctor" only no lab coated men or chemicals this time while Jamie simply dreams of Jack. He smiled in his sleep, dreaming of peaceful times in the ice castle he'd built. Jack hugs Jamie as the morning comes and he slowly rolls out of bed onto the floor, taking the blanket and Jamie to the floor with him.

"Oof!" Jamie mutters when he hits the floor; it doesn't so much hurt as startle him awake. Jack is still deeply asleep as the pillows start falling on top of them along with the other blankets; Jamie grumbles a little, but with the pillows blocking out the light again he drifts back asleep. Sometime later Baby Tooth walks along the mountain of pillows and blankets and was moving them aside only to see something large and white. Curious, she pecks at it and Jack cries out in pain at that as he wakes up abruptly.

"WHAT THE HELL!!" Baby Tooth flutters back, startled even as Jamie stirs, accidentally smacking the little fairy with a pillow as he tries to push away whatever had disturbed Jack who now holds his painful member; Baby Tooth flutters over to Jack's shoulder, chirping to get him up.

"Go away Baby Tooth... we're exhausted." Jamie grumbles, one eye open and staring at the fairy. She glares at Jamie and pecks at his nose before flying out. Jamie let out a string of choice curses in surprise at the retreating fairy. Jack hugs and kisses Jamie's owie.

"That's it, no shoulder rides for you!" Jack scowls in the direction she'd gone. Jamie shakes his head.

"Wonder what got into her..." Jack shrugs and headed off to the bathroom. When Jack comes back Jamie returns the kiss that Jack gave him.

"There, you feel better now too?" 

"Yes." Jack smiles and kisses Jame again before putting a bandaid on where the fairy had pecked him.

"Now that's not fair... you can't give two kisses and not receive another one..." He shifts to give Jack another kiss. Jack shivers before settling back down.

"Darn it." He says as he lays in Jamie's arms like a little teddy bear.

"Stupid fairy, I'm gonna get her back." Jamie held him close.

"Mmmm... maybe should talk to Tooth about that..." Jack sniffs a little and his stomach growls.

"I'm hungry." Jamie yawns a little, mumbling something as he searches for his pants; he pulls out a granola bar after finding them.

"Not much, but maybe it will take the edge off." 

 

 

Jack smiles and breaks it in half for Jamie to eat, eating his half a lot like a cute chipmunk; Jamie smiles back, chewing on his half slowly before settling back down for a while just because he really doesn't feel like getting up. Jack chuckles.

"Classic Jamie."

"Hey, I'm allowed to be lazy every now and then aren't I?" He protests weakly, not really bothered.

"Yeah." Jack smiles and goes into the bathroom to take a shower; Jamie chuckled and decides to join Jack in the shower, but he behaves himself. Intending on getting clean and he helps wash Jack's back. Jack giggles as he scrubs over a sensitive spot. Jamie smiles a little as he leaves the rest for Jack to wash while he washes the rest of himself while Jack finishes washing himself. Afterwards the two dry off and slip into their clothes.

"At least the showers here are private... if nothing else in this palace." Jamie muses as he dresses. Jack huffs, he is so relaxed that he collapses in a heap of his clothes, half on as he is too tired to dress. Jamie chuckles a little and helps then picks him up and heads off for the ice castle, not really fancying taking another nap at the palace with all the little fairies coming by to watch the two of them sleep. Jack squirms slightly, but cuddles into Jamie who smiles a little. He flies with the two winds, making sure that the south behaves itself. Once he arrives at the ice castle, Jamie swoops into his own room and settles on the bed, snuggling close to Jack before he drifts off to sleep. Jack sleeps longer than expected, even longer than Jamie does. Jamie is curled up on the bed with a book by the time Jack wakes up, it is his sister's latest book; Jack turns to see the book in hand and it triggers his anger.

"Damn Sophie and her psychology." Jamie glances over at Jack with a raised eyebrow, confused.

"Psychology? What are you talking about? My sister doesn't know a thing about psychology. She does the adventures justice though... at least as far as she can for a kid's book. There is a LOT she's left out..." Jamie hadn't talked to Sophie in a few weeks, he'd no idea she'd changed majors on him; Jack sighs in memory of when the woman had found out his secret. Jamie gives Jack a curious look, having no idea what the winter spirit means. Jack just shakes his head and before Jamie knew it a smack resonated in the room; Jack had smacked him in anger, Jamie just stared at Jack in surprise. He is now more confused than before.

"Okay... what was that for?" Jack leaves the room, not even answering him. Jamie stares after Jack, a little irritated at the lack of an answer; curious as to the irritation, Mysterie goes to find Jack who growls more in irritation as he chops off dummy heads in the training room. Mysterie watches a moment before lounging against a nearby dummy.

"You seem in a mood... what happened?" Jack sighs, ignoring Mysterie as he uses a sword that he's pulled from one of his elements to hack into more dummies, almost hacking into Mysterie in the process. She ducks a swing that might have taken her head off... if she were mortal.

"Wow... okay. Must be really bad..." Jack huffs in exhaustion as all of the dummies are in pieces now. 

"Jack... what's going on? I've never seen you this irritated before." 


	7. An Apology

Jack huffs.

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong." He stabs an electrical dummy creature, pulling out its "heart" in the process. Mysterie raises an eyebrow.

"Right... and pulling out hearts in the training room is something you do on a daily basis..." There is a touch of sarcasm to her tone, obviously stating that she wasn't buying it. Jack huffs, stabbing a sword into the ground as the dummies return to their normal posts and the enchantments on them mend them.

"It's nothing, I'm only taking out frustration." 

"About what?" Still clueless as to what he's done, Jamie has little choice but to go back to reading until Jack decides to tell him what has upset him. Jack huffs and goes back to ignoring her. 

"Jack... come on now. This isn't fair to Jamie and you know it." She says, crossing her arms. Jack shakes his head.

"Never mind okay?" He walks past her only to have her snag the back of his hoodie.

"Oh no, either you tell me or you tell him. Take your pick." Jack struggles to get away.

"Let go!" He spins around, stabbing her hand, his eyes go wide as he realizes what he's done almost immediately.

"M-mysterie... I..." He hates himself immediately. She simply raises an eyebrow, sand immediately healing the wound though she hasn't let go.

"It has to be something serious if you're doing  **that**." She meets his gaze calmly, despite the pain from the stab. Jack shakes his head.

"It's nothing." 

"Jack. You've never stabbed me over 'nothing' and you know it. Spill." Jack huffs, knowing that she wouldn't drop it, he sits on the floor.

"Jamie mentioned Sophie's book to me and it sort of brought back memories when you left and she caught me cutting, around the time Jamie took off, and... I may have slapped Jamie in the midst of my memories." 

"I see... well that explains the dummies. Although I wager you should get around to apologizing to Jamie at some point. Particularly since your anger towards him is unwarranted. If anything, that time was my fault for not talking with you and not his. I'm also the one who told Sophie about it as well. Though I didn't mention the cutting... I didn't know anyone else knew." Jack sighs.

"How do I explain that slap to him?" 

"I wager the same way you did to me, but that's up to you if you want to explain anything. I merely let him know that it wasn't something he did." She lets go of his hoodie. Jack sighs and walks to what he believes is his possible demise. Jamie feels a little better, if not still confused by her reassurances and he's still reading the book though he's nearly done with it. Jack knocks on the doorway.

 

 

"Jamie." Jack waits for him to respond first. Jamie sets the book down, closing it. He had been reading the after notes on it out of curiosity. It was mostly thanks to those who had helped; including Mysterie, not that he hadn't already guessed her involvement though he is a little surprised the other Guardians had made contributions too. Jack twiddles his thumbs and sits away from him at the foot of the bed because he is afraid. Jamie waits patiently to see what it is Jack wants. Jack sighs, sucking in a breath to explain what had happened, all about Sophie's badgering and the cuts and all that was going through his mind at the moment when he'd slapped him. Jamie simply listens, leaning against the headboard, propped up on a pillow. Jack ends in tears, as it hurts to explain it. Jamie doesn't say anything, but he does move over and pulls Jack close; Jack shakes slightly.

"Jamie... I'm sorry." Jamie sighs a little, just holding Jack close. Jack slowly leans into Jamie who gently presses a feather light kiss to his forehead. Jack shivers at the kiss, slightly arousing to him to how light it is. Jamie just smiles a little, holding him close. Jack kisses him back, but stops seeing the bruise on his cheek. Jamie hasn't noticed it even did bruise, particularly since it had stopped hurting a long while back. He shifts to meet his gaze. Jack feels awful and looks at him in guilt, drowning in it. Jamie smiles softly, murmuring.

"Enough guilt Jack. What happened, happened. Don't beat yourself up for it." Jack shudders.

"I know." His eyes gaze at Jamie, simply looking at the bruise though as he shakily puts his hand on it like a cool ice pack. Jamie doesn't even twitch.

"Did it bruise? It doesn't hurt anymore if that's what you're worried about." Jack nods.

"Yeah, it did." He hugs Jamie close.

"Darn. Well, it'll probably fade in a day or two." He says as he hugs Jack close, not concerned with it. Jack smiles, kissing him gently; Jamie happily returns the kiss. Jack nibbles on his lips slightly; Jamie chuckles, nipping back gently. Jack purrs in his throat as he slips his tongue in; with a soft sigh of contentment Jamie slides his tongue over Jack's simply for the sensation that it invokes. Jack groans a little in response and Jamie purrs in his throat, sliding his tongue along Jack's again. Jack shivers, quivering with need until Jamie can feel the bulge at his leg, which causes him to groan a little and pull him closer as the feel of Jack's need awakens his own. Jack whimpers slightly, feeling extremely touch sensitive as Jamie slides his hands along his sides before slipping them beneath the hoodie to lightly play his fingers along the cool skin; shivering in delight at the simple contrast of temperatures. Jack gasps as the touch takes his breath away, the sound makes Jamie tremble and he rolls them both over so that he's on top as he skims one hand up along Jack's side and along his chest; the other bracing him above Jack as he plunges his tongue into the cool mouth possessively. Jack gasps, groaning and squirming while Jamie slides his fingers over one nipple, gently toying with it as his tongue brushes over the other one. Jack's eyes slowly turn cloudy with lust as he quivers.

"Oh God Jamie..." He moans out wantonly as Jamie nuzzles against his neck, groaning softly as he presses against him even as he skims his hand along the cool skin to tease the other nipple gently. Jack is turning into mere putty in his hands; panting, moaning for more as he arches beneath the touch. Jamie shifts to rid the two of them of their clothes before claiming Jack's mouth again, groaning into the kiss as his length brushes against Jack's. Jack shudders, wrapping his arms around him as he thrusts slightly, squirming in need.

"J-jack..." Jamie stutters, the spike of pleasure sweeps through him and he slips his hand beneath the pillow for a bottle of lube he keeps there. Jack gasps and whimpers, squirming as his body cries out in need; Jamie fumbles with the lube, Jack's squirming making it hard for him to keep hold of his sanity as he coats his fingers, slipping one into Jack only once he's sure he's got them coated.

 

 

Jack cries out, legs quivering from the intrusion as Jamie slowly presses in, gently stretching. Jack whimpers, but soon they turn into needy moans; Jamie takes his time in stretching, making sure not to hurt him. Eyes dark with desire as he shifts to watch Jack; settling back on his knees, his other hand skimming along the pale thigh after he sets the lube aside for the moment. Jack gasps, arching a little as the warmer walls slightly clamp onto the finger. Jamie slowly shifts to add a second, stretching Jack gently; sighing lustfully.

"You're so lovely like this..." He says softly as the fingers of his other hand skim along the under side of Jack's length; causing him to arch as he shakes. Jamie lets out a groan of pleasure just from seeing the effect he has on his love. He slips his finger further, searching for that spot. Jack squirms, arching as he pushes in further as he quivers with pleasure; Jamie quivers, trembling with desire as he shifts to slip a third finger in, shuddering with the force of his need for Jack. After a moment he pulls back, hands trembling a little as he slicks up his cock with the lube before slowly pushing into Jack; groaning at the pleasure that shoots through him. Jack arches, pulling Jamie in deeper as he is very sensitive to the feeling of his love inside of him. Jamie gasps, shuddering.

"Oh God Jack..." He quivers, sliding in deeper; pulling back as he begins to thrust slowly, nipping at Jack's throat as pleasure ripples through him. Jack quivers, squirming and mewling at each thrust, nip, and touch. Jamie shudders as Jack's pleasure eggs him on; he trails nips along the pale neck as he picks up the pace of his thrusts, groaning between nips. Jack pants and thrusts slightly as his body arches, he fists the bed beneath him. Jamie slides his tongue along his throat, panting and groaning as he angles to hit that spot inside Jack; his own body quivering with desire. Jack's knuckles whiten more as his body is on the edge of climaxing, shaking hard as it gets harder for him to breathe in the clutches of pleasure. Jamie shudders, groaning as he returns to nipping at Jack's neck; quivering with the force of the pleasure that suddenly slams into him as Jack is squirming and mewling, gasping for air as he is so close... so very close... Jamie shudders with his climax, not slowing his thrusts; growling softly in his throat, desiring to give Jack that pleasure. Jack whimpers before crying out in a silent scream, arching one last time as he shoots his seed; Jamie shifts to claim his mouth in a deep loving kiss; Jack whimpers, purring slightly as he is still quivering before the climax fades. Jamie purrs contently in his throat, holding him close as he nuzzles against his neck, panting. Jack slowly closes his eyes as he snuggles into Jamie; he sight a little, murmuring quietly, a smile on his lips.

"Have I told you how much I love ya?"

"Not much, but I love you more." 

"Hmmmm... should probably tell you more then. Although I don't think I agree on that last point." 

"Oh really? Is that a challenge Bennett?" Jack snickers.

"You bet it is frost." He mock growls. 


	8. Nasty Surprise

"No way, I love you way more than you do me." Jack growls in return.

"Not a chance." Jamie shoots back without hesitation.

"Well prove it. I know I proved it more in bed the last time!" He says. Jamie raises an eyebrow.

"Isn't that playing dirty? Bringing bed into this?"

"I don't know, maybe, but I love you definitely more." 

"Cheater." Jamie chuckles a little.

"Besides... I thought I proved that I loved you more plenty of times... with and without cheating."

"You got me there, but me and you together all the time counts as me loving you plenty more and I love 'til infinity and beyond so I win!" Jamie laughs a little.

"Cheater... what am I to do with you?'

"I don't know... I just love you that much." Jack giggles.

"That so? Then why don't you prove it then?" Jamie shifts to meet his gaze with a slight smirk. Jack smiles, kissing him as he rolls them onto the floor, plunging his tongue deeply into the warmer mouth. Jamie doesn't have time to let out an exclamation at being rolled off the bed, too distracted by the kiss; Jack's tongue intermingles with Jamie's as he rubs it light as he kisses a little deeper before letting go for air. Jamie utters a soft moan of delight in his throat, panting a little when Jack draws back.

"You make a hard case... not sure I'm completely convinced yet though..." Jack breathes heavily.

"I guess so." Jamie chuckles softly in response as he catches his breath; Jack sighs, standing up and Jamie admires the view a moment before saying.

"What? Giving up already?" 

"No!" Jamie raises an eyebrow at him, waiting to see what Jack's up to. Jack sighs as he sits in Jamie's lap, his balls slightly hitting his leg as he completely ignored their nakedness. Jamie gently wraps his arms around him, ignoring that fact for the moment as well; Jack sighs.

"I guess you win this time." He lay on Jamie's chest; Jamie chuckles.

 

 

"Well, can't win 'em all. Besides, you've won plenty of times and things over me. I have to win at  **some** thing." He murmurs, lightly stroking Jack's back in a gesture of comfort. Jack lays by him, giggling as he brushes a very ticklish spot; Jamie grins a little, but avoids the spot otherwise. Jack sniffs and makes a face.

"Woo... we need showers. Come on." Jamie chuckles.

"Okay, but only 'cause you said so." He holds Jack tight as he suddenly stands, carrying him to the bathroom.

"Eep!" It's all he squeaks out, not expecting to be carried; Jamie chuckles, turning on the cold water before flipping the switch for a shower and stepping under the freezing water with him. Jack giggles as he feels the water cleaning away the extra fluids from earlier. Jamie chuckles, rubbing soap on his hands before lathering Jack up slowly, enjoying every moment. Jack giggles every time that Jamie touches his side.

"Ticklish even when bathing hmmm?" Jamie asks, rinsing said ticklish spot, causing Jack to giggle.

"JAMIE! STOP!" He squirms, giggling. Jamie grins, poking the spot gently once more before moving on to gently washing Jack's bottom next causing him to jump and blush brightly. Jamie chuckles softly.

"Little sensitive are we?" He rinses off his bottom with the same gentle touch; Jack whimpers slightly, but rinses Jamie off as well. Jamie's lips twitch slightly as he lathers the back of Jack's thighs; he quivers slightly, gritting his teeth a little and Jamie rinses them off then works at the back of his lower legs. He gently pays attention to where he scrubs, careful not to accidentally tickle him as he rubs the dirt from the pale feet but it can't be helped and Jack giggles and wiggles at the touch. Jamie does his best and then pours water over them without actually touching them. Jack giggles as he leans into Jamie before turning to wash Jamie with a gentle touch. Jamie smiles a little, standing still as Jack washes him; Jack is gentle, but he sniffles and slowly falls into him.

"J-jamie... the water turned hot and..." He slowly closes his eyes now, weakened and groggy. Jamie blinks in surprise at this, moving him from the water and changing his body heat to cool Jack off again quickly. Since when did the hot water flow through the  **cold** tap?! Jack is now asleep, deeply asleep. Jamie wonders what in the world is going on as he lays Jack on a towel, drying him off; he shuts off the water and slips one of his own shirts over Jack while calling out to Mysterie at the same time over the bond before carrying him back to the bed. Jack cuddles into the pillows but his body is slightly singed on his back from the water turning hot. Mysterie appears in the room.

"What's going on?" 

"I don't know... the water just suddenly turned hot and before I knew it he was out." She winces a little as she senses the heat and sends her sand over him to deal with the burns.

"That is strange... I know for a fact you kept your own bathroom from having access to hot water... only mine and the other bathrooms have hot water..." 

 

 

"I know... that's why I'm baffled." Jack moans in protest in his sleep at the sand as it irritates his body a little. Mystrie winces a little as the grating causes some pain.

"Jamie... little help." 

"Right." His magic flows through Jack, numbing his body to the sand as it works its healing. Jack sighs in content, snuggling his face into the bed; Jamie looks at her but she only shakes her head.

"I donno what happened. I'll stay with him though if you want to see if you can find the problem. You know the castle better than I and you'll find it quicker." Jamie nods and goes into the bathroom to put on some clothes and begin to search for the problem. Jack shudders, rolling slightly and nearly rolling off the bed but Mysterie catches him with sand and repositions him on the bed so that he doesn't fall off while Jamie investigates. Jack giggles in his sleep, his cheeks flush slight as whatever it is he is dreaming about makes him blush. Mysterie chuckles softly, glad that he's enjoying his dream... whatever it is about. Jack giggles once more before going completely silent. Mysterie watches him sleep, wondering what he is dreaming, but she doesn't pry as she wonders if Jamie has found anything... Jamie frowns a little, inspecting the pipes through the feel of the castle layout; trying to figure out what went wrong and where. Jack sleeps for a long while, not stirring once; he sniffs in his sleep as he rolls a little into Mysterie who has settled to lay next to him. It had been a while since she had; she slips one arm around him, hopefully to keep him from rolling off the bed in the opposite direction. Jack smiles, snuggling closely to her; she smiles, trying to think of the last time she'd had a chance to cuddle him as she is doing.

"Mommy." It's all he whispers as he hugs her. She raises an eyebrow. _Mommy?_ That was a new one... Jack hugs her closely, dreaming of his family from times past; she gently ruffles his hair while Jamie utters a sound of discontent; he's found the problem. Jack sniffs a little, the air smelling sour all of the sudden. Mysterie notices and frowns... _What the heck has Jamie found?!_ Jack groans, twisting away from the smell even as she hears over the bond.

 _"What the?! Oh man..."_ She reaches back over the bond.

_What is it?_

_"Um... something... died... under the pipes..."_ Jack groans.

"Sick." He mutters in his sleep, whining a little while Mysterie sighs and gently checks to make sure that Jack's the temperature he needs to be.

_"Don't blame him for that. Ugh... I can only imagine how it even GOT there in the first place!"_

_Yeah, me too, but you should get rid of it and_ _seal up any holes._

_"Right."_ Mysterie shakes her head while Jamie disposes of the body.

 

 

Jack whines, sensing the body and nearly throwing up.

"OH GOD!!" He groans as he's awoken from his sleep and Mysterie winces, doing what she can to purge him a bit of the illness.

"Did Jamie make sure the animals were all gone when he made this?" Jack says before purging his stomach in the nearest trash can.

"Yes." She murmurs as she rubs his back. Jack sighs.

"Well, at least we know what happened." She nods.

"There's that." Jack lays back a moment, feeling only slightly better now.

"I can't say I know much about the place since I wasn't here when he created it... He'd know mostly about that." She thinks a moment and Jack nods.

"I should really ask him about that." 

"Might be a good idea when he returns." Jamie comes back into the room.

"Speak of the devil... as it were."

"Hey now... just what are you implying here?" Mysterie chuckles a little, knowing he hasn't taken offense. Jack smiles gently.

"Hey Jamie, did you check around the area before you built the foundation of the castle?"

"No... I just drove off all the wild life for about ten miles before I started. I'm guessing the poor critter came back and got itself trapped sometime after the spell faded. I'll have to put up some more wards I guess to keep critters from burrowing under the castle foundations." He sighs a little.

"I'll be back after I've done that. Should have remembered to put that up after I put up the foundation." Jamie leaves the room. Jack sighs.

"The things he does..." He sits there for a moment.

"Maybe I can help him with the wards." He looks to Mysterie.

"Only if you feel up to it. Otherwise you'd best stay here until you feel better. I'm not surprised he forgot. I never thought about that myself... then again I've never attempted to build a home." Jack smiles.

"Well, I think I can help with that anyways." He sat and up for a moment and tries making frost only for it to puff out on him.

"Well, I guess I don't have enough power at the moment to do that."

"That's not a surprise, I mean... you kinda did faint and then hurl up what you've eaten today. I imagine it will take a few hours for you to recover at the very least." 


	9. Tales and Tails

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Inuyasha stories mentioned are fanfics I created in my early days of creating fanfics. The stories can be found on fanfiction.net under the name Mystery1985 (old account).

Jack nods.

"Well, guess I need to rest a little more then." Mysterie smiles a little. Jack lays down on the bed, but he can't go to sleep as he is awake now and it seems not even dream sand is doing it for him. She notices and decides to try keeping the boredom away by using her sand to spin out one of the stories she had made. She settles next to him, weaving out the story as sand figures dance across the air with one another. Jack laughs, watching.

"Wow." She smiles a little, she is weaving a short tale on Inuyasha were the premise of the tale is that after a fight with a demon something... unexpected, had happened between Kagome and Inuyasha, but that part of the story wasn't detailed. She'd left that to the imagination, but heavily implied what had happened and how the two of them reconciled with each other on the matter and continued their journey together. Jack smiles.

"That was awesome!" She flushes a little.

"Ah... thanks. That's one of the earlier works. I was a big fan when I found a fan site to post stuff like that." Jack smiles.

"It's fantastic though!" 

"Ah... maybe you'd like to see one of the last ones I did for it? It's got a sequel to it. Kind of ended up that way 'cause of the way it ends. What do you say?" Jack smiles.

"YES PLEASE!" She chuckles a little at his enthusiasm and begins to weave a tale of how the group came across a fortune teller who foretold their future... the only one who seems to have anything cheery in their future is the little fox demon, Shippo, but the others had dark foreshadowing. The group brushes it off... until one of them comes true and the story ends with one of their number, the monk, dying as had been foretold. Jack gasps.

"No! Not Miroku!"

"I'm guessing you want me to move on to the sequel hmm?" Jack smiles, yawning.

"Ma-maybe later..." He slowly dozes off. She chuckles softly with a smile.

"Alright. I'll be here when you awake." She's true to her word, just glad that he enjoyed her stories. It had been a couple of decades since she had written those stories... at the very least. Jack wakes up stronger and feeling much better.

"Hey, I feel so much better!" 

"That's good." Mysterie smiles.

"Maybe now I can help with the wards." 

 

 

"Well, go ahead and give it a shot now hmm?" She indicates that he should try something to confirm it before helping. Jamie is working on setting one of the wards, driving a pair of rabbits from their burrow beneath Jack's room. He sighs and continues to slowly expand the already massive ward, being sure to oust any living creatures as he does. Jack sees the bunnies run off.  _Awww so cute!_ He slowly wanders off and speaks to the creatures through his newly acquired powers. Jamie glances over in his direction with a smile, ousting a few more critters... some not so cute... like a pair of opossums. The skunk doesn't move, neither does a honey badger who hisses at Jamie and the skunk turns around.

"JAMIE! MOVE! IT'S GONNA-" Jack's warning is too late and Jamie spits out a few choice curses when he gets sprayed.

"That is NOT going to come out easy!" Jack winces.

"Tomato juice. Don't use it all... or in case you use it I can get more for dinner." Jamie grumbles, he had  _just_ taken a bath... he wasn't looking forward to doing so again... Regardless of the stench, he ousts the unwanted 'guests.' Jack snickers.

"Well that was interesting."

"Not the words I'd use." Jamie says as he finishes placing the ward. Jack smiles.

"Well, at least the animals are gone from under there."

"Yes. I don't want to have to do that again." Jamie heads inside for his tomato bath and the normal bath he's going to need on top of it. Jack just smiles.

"Well, glad it wasn't me, but poor Jamie gonna smell like tomato forever!!" Mysterie chuckles, saying over the bond.

 _"Better than the alternative... phew that is rank!"_ Jack plugs both of their noses with mint leaves.

"It will combat the smell." She nods.

"Thanks. While he's doing that... would you like to hear the rest of the story?" Jack smiles.

"Yes please, that'd be great." Mysterie smiles and settles back, introducing the story that she had called Crystal Rose to go with the first one, Black Rose. She began to weave the story about the group having to move on, how each was taking the death of their friend and then how the wish that Kagome made on the finished jewel brings back Miroku, having been carefully chosen in wording; how it changed everything that Naraku had touched. Jack hugs her and she smiles, continuing on with the epilogue that had Sango living happily with Miroku and Kohaku while expecting her second child while Kagome was expecting her first, while Inuyasha... the protective father, wasn't far away... watching over them while Shippo played with Sango's first child. Jack giggles until a thought strikes him.

"Mysterie, when are we gonna have a child?" 

 

 

"Ah... well, that's kind of up to you. I'd need about 24 hours to get things prepared for... that." She flushes slightly and Jack blushes.

"But I kind of want one." She chuckles a little.

"Yeah, you've mentioned that before. I just... ah, need a special potion first. Light spirits are kind of mostly odd when it comes to procreation with spirits that aren't light spirits. I can have things ready by tomorrow if you want..." Jack nods.

"Yeah. I should tell Jamie... or no, it could be a surprise." Mysterie chuckles a little again. 

"Well, that's up to you I guess... although it might explain your absence for about a few hours... Goodness knows how you two have been glued together lately."  Jack smiles.

"Sounds good to me then." She smiles a little.

"Alright. I'll get to work on it." She leaves the room. Jack smiles and leaves for the library for a bit until Mysterie called him. He picks out books on children and how to take care in general; he thought a moment.  _It's a lot like taking care of Percy..._ Mysterie goes to the chemistry room and begins to put the potion together. Jack flips through a few pages.

"Toys... I can do that." He heads off for the crafting room. Jamie sighs as he comes out of his room, dressed and smelling faintly like tomatoes still; Jack sniffs only to wrinkle his nose slightly but he ignores the smell as he takes some wood he'd gotten from North and starts to carve a rocking horse with a pocket knife. Jamie looks at Jack when he notices that he's carving something from wood.

"What are you doing?" Jack looks up when Jamie comes in, pausing in the carving a moment only to continue and putting the pocket knife away after he finishes the horse.

"Nothing, a rocking horse." Jamie looks at the rocking horse.

"That's nice work... but why a rocking horse?"

"Nothing, it's nothing. Something North wanted me to make." He says, slightly nervous. Jamie wonders why Jack seems nervous about it, but he shrugs a little.

"Well, alright then. Don't forget to paint it then." Jack nods as Jamie leaves.

"Phew..." He goes back to the library for some books, then finds the paints; he proceeds to make a second horse before painting, a pink one for a girl and a blue for a boy. Once he's finished Jack moves on to reading about knitting. Jamie decides to go to the library, leaving Jack to his project for North while Mysterie finishes the potion. It only needs one last thing and that wouldn't happen until dark. Jack smiles as he knits little beanies and chuckles.

"I wonder if it will be a boy or a girl..."


	10. About the Near Future

Jamie contents himself with flipping through various things while Mysterie sets the bottle in the window in her room and tries to find something to do until dark... She is a little nervous honestly, but she manages to keep it from the bond. Jack giggles at his own thoughts and slowly nods off, snoring with the half finished blue baby beanie in hand. When night falls Mysterie is sitting by the window, looking up at Manny who asks softly.

 _ **Are you sure?**_ She nods without hesitation and the potion changes color beneath the moon's light. She smiles at the yellow liquid; it's ready. She feels a little giddy, but knows that this will need to wait until tomorrow. She's tired and both Jack and Jamie have settled for the night. She yawns as the next day's sunlight filters in her room while Jack wakens only to fall out of the chair with a thud, beanie and all.

"You must have really been tired last night." Jamie says as he comes into the room with a slight smile. Jack jumps.

"Yeah, I was." Jamie moves over to admire the two rocking horses.  _Crap, I left them out!_ Jamie just smiles.

"I think you did a great job... reminds me of ones I used to see when I was a kid." Jack nods.

"Yeah, anyways I got to gift wrap them." Jamie raises an eyebrow at that, a little surprised.

"Full job then huh? Well, I'll leave you to it." Jack nods, sending over the bond to Mysterie.

 _"I made presents for when they're born."_ Mysterie chuckles, sending amusement along the bond with her reply.

 _"They? Expecting more than one?"_ Jack flushes.

 _"Maybe."_ The flush is clear along the bond, followed by a reply.

 _"It's ready when you are."_  Jack giggles slightly and follows the bond to where he can sense she is waiting. She chuckles softly, sealing the door behind him before she wraps her arms around him, pulling him close for a gentle kiss. She'd taken the potion when she'd sensed him heading in her direction. Jack mmmms into the kiss, wrapping his arms around her and sliding his hands down her back as his tongue plunged in; she shivers a little sinking into the kiss as her tongue slid along his. Jack slowly strips them both.

"Oh God..." He murmurs, his hand slides along one side to her navel; she quivers with anticipating, lightly sliding her hands along his sides; gasping softly at the touch of his hands along her skin.

"Jack..." She shifts to nip at his neck, tugging him closer. He gasps at the feeling, desire surging strongly as he slips one finger into her as he kisses her. Mysterie groans, nipping at his lips even as she pulls him onto the bed. Jack gasps in need, becoming erect as he pushes his finger further to find that spot. She groans, shuddering with need; she shifts to spread her legs and making access easier for him as she quivers from the pleasure of his touch. She slides her nails down Jack's sides.

 

 

Jack shudders, not wasting time as he sheathes himself into her; the need was too great and he quivers as he pulls out and begins to thrust back in roughly. She gasps, shuddering.

"Oh God Jack..." She clings to him, arching to push him deeper as the pleasure intensifies. Jack pushes in deeper each time, his nails digging into her as he quivers; nipping at her with need as he plunges into the spot in her body, shaking as he picks up the pace. She nips back, groaning with each thrust; digging her nails into his back, gasping out when he hits that spot.

"Oh God..." She shudders with pleasure as it surges and Jack quivers with each thrust until the building pressure breaks free and he releases with a shout. Mysterie shudders as the pleasure of her own release slams into her. Jack breathes heavily, pulling out gently as he shook slightly from the climax. She nuzzles against him, panting a little.

"That... was more potent... than I thought..." Jack nods, catching his breath and then dropping off to sleep instantly. She smiles a little before she's out like a light herself. She had known that the stuff was supposed to produce pheromones too... but she hadn't thought it'd be like  **that**... The sunlight filters in the next morning, but Jack doesn't move a muscle as he is out like a light; Mysterie doesn't notice either. Jack slowly opens his eyes to the room, feeling so good at the moment. Jamie stretches, it is a little weird for him to not have Jack close at hand and for a moment he wonders where Jack is at until he touches the bond and can't help but chuckle. Well, he had been monopolizing Jack for the last month or so... it was only fair. So he wanders into the kitchen to find something to eat. Mysterie snuggles against Jack, not wanting to get up yet. Jack stares at the ceiling for the longest time as he slowly covers his genitalia with the blanket. She yawns a little, mumbling as she nuzzles against him; Jack sighs as he feels filled with excitement, curiosity and hope that it worked. Mysterie slowly opens her eyes with a slight smile, sensing his curious excitement.

"How long does it take to know results?" The answer to that seems to be eating at his core; he has to know. Mysterie chuckles softly.

"A matter of days Jack, calm down or you'll spoil the surprise if you haven't told Jamie yet." Jack giggles.

"I know, I won't tell Jamie yet though." She chuckles a little.

"Might want to rein it in a little then or Jamie will back you into a corner and question you about it." As she says as much, curiosity trickles over the bond from him. Jack gasps and reins in his excitement and such as he stands up, dresses, and heads to the crafting area.

"I'm making sculptures!" He makes a block of ice and in his excitement accidentally carves Mysterie, teddy bears and other baby stuff. Mysterie chuckles, personally she sees nothing wrong with it while Jamie is distracted in the library she knows he's not likely to get the hint any time soon. Jack gasps when he sees the sculptures, breaking them down except the one of Mysterie which he hides in the very back of the freezer, as it was a nude one. He then carves a beluga whale and two calves; knowing if Jamie saw it he would not think anything unusual was about. Jamie was flipping through a few books, noticing the ones that Jack had used and forgot to put back the night before.

 

 

"Huh... that's some odd reading..." He picks them up and puts them back on the shelf in their proper places. Jack giggles as he sculpts, excited all over again but he snuffs it out to keep Jamie from sensing it and wondering about it. Jamie picks up a book on herbology while Jack giggles, leaving the castle as he couldn't hold in his excitement. Mysterie chuckles softly, feeling the curiosity from Jamie and just sends the impression of Jack being excited about a surprise for someone. Jack giggles, making snow balls all around where he goes; Jamie shrugs off the feeling then, not bothering to ask further about it. Twelve hours later Jack returns, worn out and sick to his stomach; Mysterie shakes her head and sends over the bond the impression of the thought that he's over done it. Jack groans in agreement.

 _"Yeah. Yeah I did."_ He goes to a nearby bathroom to find some aspirin. Mysterie gives Jack the impression that she will be back soon, she then leaves the castle. 

 _"Alright then."_ It is all he sends back, groaning with how the headache has become worse and so has the stomach ache. Mysterie comes back a few hours later, quite happy; when she returns Jack is sleeping in a dining room chair. Seeing this, she picks him up and carries him off to his own bed and tucks him in. Jack snuggles close to the pillow closest to him; she smiles a little, the news will keep. The following morning Jack yawns and stretches out only to see that Mysterie is sitting on the edge of the bed with breakfast ready for them both.

"Morning sunshine."

"Morning." He yawns again.

"What's the occasion for breakfast in bed?" 

"Figured you didn't want Jamie hearing what I had to say so I told him I'd spoil you this morning. I think his words were something along the lines of 'Yeah... I have spoiled him too much, your turn.' " Jack giggles.

"Yeah, he does spoil me too much." She chuckles a little.

"So I have his permission to take his place in terms of spoiling you for a while. Also, yesterday's visit to a certain few spirits proved to confirm the potion has done its job and there will be a baby in about nine months from now." Jack nearly choked on his toast.

"N-nine months?" She chuckles.

"Well, I might be a spirit Jack, but growing a baby is hard work. It will take time." She smiles a little.

"Plus it will give you time to figure out when you want to tell Jamie... you have about four months from now before it will actually become obvious." Jack groans.

"How? How do I do that!" Mysterie shrugs.

"You have some time yet to figure it out. Do not fret dear." Jack huffs.


	11. Baby Talk

"So is it a boy or a girl?" He holds up the knitted beanies, one blue and one pink.

"What should we name it?"

"Too soon for that love. Conception has barely begun, it is nothing more than cells at this moment... if I remember my lessons on child care correctly."

"Awwwww..." Jack sighs, setting the beanies aside.

"Then let's think of baby names!" She chuckles a little.

"Alright. Hmmm, how about Holly for a girl?" Jack shakes his head.

"No. What about Ben for a boy or Jipsen for a girl?"

"Ben is fine... not Jipsen, that's a little too exotic for my peace of mind." Jack nods.

"What about Sahara for a girl?"

"No thanks, I don't think it's a god idea to name our daughter after a desert. How about Shandra?" Jack shakes his head.

"No. What about Beemo? It's a unique name but I like it."

"Definitely NOT. Hmmm... Teresa?"

"No." Jack huffs.

" _Randy_ for a boy... and Mavis for a girl."

"I'm fine with Randy... Hmmm, I think we can do better than Mavis for a girl." Jack smiles.

"Please be twin boys MiM." He mutters as he looks towards the moon out the window. Mysterie chuckles.

"How about Mandy for a girl?"

"UGH! NO! Do you want our baby to be a brat?" She gives him a funny look.

"It's not the name that makes the child Jack. Goodness, I'd have thought you'd have realized that in your 300 plus years. Fine, not Mandy then... how about Kayla?"  Jack smiles.

"I like that name, what about Lelo?" She raises an eyebrow at that name.

 

 

"Possible. Let's see... a boy's name... Jason?" Jack shakes his head.

"Too much like from Friday the Thirteenth." He smiles suddenly.

"Mayu." She chuckles.

"I knew a Jason once, but okay... ummm Tobias? And I'm not sure what to think of Mayu." 

"Kagome." He raises his eyebrows at the name Tobias.

"That's a nice name. What? I read it in a book in my youth and I thought it was a cool name." Jack smiles.

"Micheal." After he said that he felt Micheal, the emotion of anger in him, leaping with joy and that causes him to chuckle.

"Darius." Mysterie chuckles.

"Micheal, yes; Darius, no. Hmmmm... how about Darlene or Luke?"

"No... and Luke... maybe." He says after a moment.

"Hmmm... Rose or Leo?" Jack smiles.

"Leo, not into Rose.... Julie or Marty?" 

"No to Julie, maybe to Marty. Danny or Lisa?" 

"Danny yes, Lisa no." 

"Daisy or Martin?" 

"Daisy, no Martin. Nicky or Kikio?" 

"Nicky maybe, not Kikio." Jack smiles after a bit.

"Jem and Scout."

"No to both. Casey or Lilac?" 

 

 

"Yes to both." Jack things for a long moment.

"Nemo and Jasmine." 

"No to Nemo... Jasmine... maybe. Jamie or Tyron?" Jack giggles.

"Yes to Jamie. Imagine that... Jamie and Jamie." Mysterie smiles a little.

"I donno if Jamie would be happy we named a GIRL after him." 

"No to Tyron." Jack thinks for several minutes before coming up with a new set of names.

"Jack and Jill." Mysterie laughs.

"You  **would** want the kid named after you... and no to Jill. Ummm... Andrea or Jessie?" 

"Jessie, no to Andrea. Amy and Fry or Leila or Flint?" 

"Amy maybe, no to the other three. Anthony or Catrina?" 

"No to Catrina, yes to Anthony." Jack is slowly getting very tired as they have been up for hours saying names, shooting off this and that. Mysterie yawns.

"I thing we should call it a day to this." Jack nods.

"Yeah." Curiosity tinges along the bond from Jamie. Mysterie chuckles a little, answering Jamie's curiosity with the thought of maybe Jack getting a  _proper_ pet... and names for said pet. Jack giggles in his sleep, as he had curled on the bed and nodded off; having dreams of little babies and baby toys, of a nursery to soon be built. Mysterie smiles and curls up next to him; Jack wraps his arms around her and one hand rested protectively over her belly, as if the kicks the tiny little baby inside could be felt already. Three months later, Mysterie reclines against a pillow; she is starting to show a little as she drinks a green shake that Mother Nature herself had said would be ideal for a healthy baby. Jack is nervous as hell as how to explain this to Jamie. Mysterie sighs a little as she looks at Jack.

"Jack, do you want me to talk to him instead?" Jack nods his head really fast. She chuckles.

"Alright. I will tell him then." Jack nods with a smile. Mysterie calls out to Jamie over the bond, beckoning him to the room; he arrives a few minutes later.

"You wanted to talk?" Jack is hiding, meanwhile, in the bathroom.

"Yes. Although knowing you I imagine you have guessed, or suspected, the news." Jamie chuckles.

"So the rumor is true then. You're finally going to have the kid Jack's been wanting." She nods.

"And that is why he opted to hide in the bathroom?" Jack was actually shaving as he swore he'd grown stubble suddenly.

"I have no idea why he's there actually."

"UGH!" The two both wonder at the sound.

"Jack?" Jamie asks; Jack hissed in pain, he'd cut himself. He grabs a piece of toilet paper and tears a piece to cover the spot he'd nicked.

"Y-yeah?"

"What in the world are you doing?" 


	12. Cravings and Bad Parenting

"Nothing!" Jack slowly puts away the shaving items he has in there in their usual hiding spots and cleans away what hair is in the sink.

"Jack...." Mysterie decides to say out of this.

"Nothing, nothing!" He hisses suddenly again.

"Mother fucker..." Jack grumbles, he had just stabbed one toe on the razor blade he'd accidentally dropped.

"Jack, really?" The tone he is using is one not often heard, but means possible trouble and Mysterie isn't going to stand between the two this time.

"It's nothing! Just nothing!" He finishes washing away the blood, finding everything clean he puts things back into place and puts a small bandage on his toe. He then opens the door.

"What?" There's a mix of concern and annoyance along the bond from Jamie.

"Jamie, I don't think it's that..." Mysterie trails off, a little uncertain but knowing after a moment what Jamie might be thinking. Jack looks at Jamie with a mask, hiding his nervousness.

"What is it?" Jamie sighs.

"What are you nervous about?"

"I'm not nervous, who says I'm nervous?" He ignores Jamie about that, brushing past; the paper didn't work as expect as of course it bled through.

"You don't have to say anything. I can feel it, remember?" Jack huffs and slowly sleeves the room, growling in frustration. Jamie looks at Mysterie but she just shrugs and with a sigh he follows Jack out. Jack sighs, finding shaving cream in a different bathroom.

"Go away you! Go away!" Jamie sighs.

"Why can't you just talk to me? I worry about you... but then again everything you haven't told me before now has always ended up being something you should have... Something that could have been prevented or I could have helped with... Can you blame me for worrying?" Jack huffs.

"It's not easy. I don't want you to worry about me 'cause sometimes I have to deal with things on my own." He says childishly as now he was sure he's succeeded this time...

"I worry more about you when you don't talk to me than when you do... Jack, I have a wild imagination... don't make me guess please..." 

"Well, you're gonna have to." Jack says more on the defensive than ever. Jamie winces and after a while he sighs and gives up for a while. Jack feels bad for saying that, he really does but for odd reasons he can't tell Jamie everything that is wrong with him. Mysterie wonders what in the world is going on now, but she doesn't pry. Jack smiles, satisfied but when the morning comes in the next day he goes to bathroom to discover a very noticeable beard starting.

 

 

"AGH!!!" Jamie spent the day in his library, off in thought more than actually reading. Mysterie gently taps Jack through the mental bond, causing him to jump.

 _"Y-yeah?"_  

 _"If it's not too much trouble... can I get some mint chocolate ice cream?"_ Jack smiles.

 _"S-sure."_ He does a quick shave, throws on a long scarf to cover his face as he goes to the store to get some. She sends an impression of gratefulness. Jack smiles, sending back.

 _"No problem."_ Mysterie settles against the pillows, sending Jamie on a similar, if different, task. Jack searches for the ice cream, trying not to notice that the people are staring at him curiously. Jamie comes into the market for peanut butter at the same time. Jack searches the aisles for extra just in case Mysterie might crave more. Jamie makes sure to get a large tub, just so it doesn't run out any time soon, before he heads for the checkout. Jack heads for the checkout beside Jamie.

"Hello Jack, how's it hanging?" 

"Hey Fred." Jack replies, his voice muffled by the long scarf. Jamie glances over at the comments with mild amusement.

"Let me guess, she sent you for something too." Jack chuckles.

"Yes, what did she make you get?" 

"Peanut butter. You?" Jack holds up the bags.

"Ice cream." The clerk hands Jack a five dollar gift card out of courtesy of his work a while back.

"Thanks Fred." He smiles.

"Tell your wife I said hi!" Jack smiles.

"Will do Freddy!" He says as he walks outside, waiting for Jamie who pays for his peanut butter; when he gets outside he quirks an eyebrow at the scarf but doesn't ask about it, instead he asks something else.

"Did you know Sophie is working on a new book?"

"UGH! Spare me!" He says as he walks off.

 

 

Jack sighs.

"Too much to read..." He says, chuckling then.

"She's real successful and her drawing is phenomenal." Jamie nods with a chuckle.

"I hear she's taking a break from ours though; she's interviewing the various other Guardians for their pasts and stuff I think." Jack nods.

"If she thinks she's getting anything else outta me she can forget it 'cause I hear she's making more adult books now. Not just for children." Jack growls and Jamie frowns at that.

"Yeah, I'll have to talk to her about that one. I donno that I want her doing that sort of thing... but I can't exactly stop her either." Jack huffs.

"Why me? You're the big brother. It's not my job to tell her this stuff." He says, moving away a little at what he thinks is a request. Jamie raises an eyebrow.

"I just said I would... Although now that you mention it, can't hut to put in your two cents... Still looks up to you ya know." Jack doesn't have a chance to respond as he's hit in the back of the head with something.

"OW!" He rubs his head, blood coming off on his fingers.

"Hey! What gives!?" Jamie shouts at the kid responsible. The child snickers and runs off; after that they're both pelted with rocks.

"Damnation... parents these days..." Jamie growls, destroying the rocks now as they are pelted with them.

"Get out of here you brats!" A little impatient, his power flares up in front of their eyes, temporarily blinding them so that they can't see what they're trying to hit; they all run back into the woods but a last minute rock lands on Jack's vitals; he screams and drops down as he holds his precious jewels as the children scatter. Jamie bites off a curse, moving over to Jack to send his power through him to be rid of the pain.

"I swear I have my work cut out for me..." Jamie grumbles. Jack breathes heavily as he gets up and picks up the bag.

"THE LITTLE RATS STOLE THE ICE CREAM!!" Jack screams in anger. Jamie sighs and hands Jack the peanut butter.

"I'll get it. You just get this to her." Jack nods and flies back to the castle as fast as he can, fatherly instinct already beginning to kick in; Jamie grumbles about stupid parents not teaching their kids right and connects to Mysterie to find out which one has the ice cream. Once she is able to fret out the culprit he goes straight to the kid's hiding place where she knows the kid is at likely. The brats don't get a chance to pry it open... not that they hadn't tried; it was sealed pretty good for ice cream... Jamie snatches it from one of the boys before they even really register that he's there and when they do... he teaches them a lesson they aren't likely soon to forget... Jack heaves a sigh of relief when he makes it up the stairs.

 

 

"H-here's your peanut butter. J-jamie said he'd get the ice cream." Jack says, stuttering from being out of breath as he sets it on the nightstand before collapsing. Sand catches Jack before he hits the floor.

"Yes and I'm sure he has it by now. You really didn't need to rush over here with the peanut butter. I'm not starving and it's just a craving." Jack doesn't answer right away.

"Just had to." He says once he's caught his breath.

"Hey, I'm gonna clean!" Mysterie blinks a little and senses Jamie is coming back with the ice cream.

"Alright then, just don't over do it." Jack nods, smiling.

"Since when have I over done anything?" He says as he goes to grab a broom and other cleaning supplies and sets to work cleaning the floors. Mysterie isn't sure she should actually answer that question... It is hours before Jack deems the entire place clean, even doing some yard work and now he is working on a nursery; having delivered the ice cream to Mysterie, Jamie gives Jack a hand in setting up a nursery in one of the spare rooms nearby. Even setting up a baby monitor system in the various castle rooms.

"Hey Jamie," Jack smiles.

"You know these are your kids too... do you wanna name one?" Jamie blinks a little.

"Wait... there's more than one?" Jack blushes.

"Twins, Jamie. We're having twins." Jack sits down, adding a touch of frost to the nursery. Jamie smirks at that.

"You look pretty pleased with that." Jack snickers.

"Maybe, yeah... kind of... I don't have to explain myself to you!" Jamie chuckles.

"Of course not, it's written all over your face." Jack blushes.

"Shut up." He sets to making extra cribs in case it's twin boys or twin girls; and it would be easy to put a twin boy's crib next to the girl's if it's a boy and a girl. Jack smiles.

"It's gorgeous." He says as he pulls something from his pocket, his old teddy bear.

"Now I can pass this down." He sets it in the blue crib and an elephant embroidered "Emma" in the pink.


	13. That Time of the Year

Jamie watches Jack with a bit of a smile; Jack sighs, tired and weak. He goes to Mysterie's room, plops onto the bed and is instantly asleep. She smiles, watching him sleep as she eats a bowl that is a mix of ice cream and peanut butter; she glances up when Jamie comes in and speaks with him over the bond so not to wake Jack.

 _"He really is excited about this."_ Jamie nods, replying.

 _"Can't blame him. We've been through a lot. Something normal like this is past due really and he did mention a few times when I was a kid how he wanted one of his own some day."_ Jack snuggles into a pillow, dreaming of many things... future family trips, buying a first dog, bikes... everything a father who cared would give to a child in his dreams. Mysterie nods in agreement and Jamie goes back to the nursery, if only to check to make sure that everything is in order. Jack smiles in his sleep and once Mysterie is done with her bowl she settles for a nap herself. It's two in the morning when Jack gets up to make food in the kitchen, both Jamie and Mysterie are still asleep. Jack yawns, feeling a strange presence; it isn't evil, just sort of lost and watching over... Mysterie wakes up around six, wanting something to eat. Sensing Mysterie is hungry, he smiles.

 _"Any requests my dear?"_ She is thoughtful a moment.

 _"Something with meat."_ Jack smirks.

 _"Coming right up."_ He decides to make her a three meat breakfast omelet; Mysterie chuckles a little, floating down to the table. Jack is quick on his feet, making sure all the food he is preparing is exactly perfect while she settles comfortably on a chair to wait patiently as always. Jack sets the food down along with some juice, organes, eggs, sausage, Belgian waffles, potato fritters and more meat type breakfast foods. After making all that Jack is completely worn out and collapses from exhaustion. Jamie walks into the room in time to catch Jack.

"Really now... I think you need to ease up a bit, Jack, or you're not going to survive to their birth." Jamie is half kidding as he sets Jack into a nearby chair.

"I quite agree, plus I'm sure I'll need Jamie's help with all this food... I'm not quite THAT hungry." Jamie chuckles a little and the two of them dig into the food. Jack pouts slightly.

"I only want what's best for Mysterie and the babies and you!" He yells, slightly miffed as he lays back, feeling sick now as he has worked hard to care for her and the babies and the house non-stop. It's surprising that he's not dead yet. Mysterie smiles a little at Jack, as does Jamie.

"I know, and I'm grateful, but you don't need to work so hard at it. I'm here to help her too, don't feel like you have to do everything. Relax a little. It's not going to hurt anything, promise." Jack coughs slightly, having a hard time breathing as he was very much out of breath. Jamie finishes his meal before carrying jack off to the couch to rest a little while Mysterie goes to take a nap; reassuring the both of them that she'd let them know if she needs anything. Jack fusses, squirming and flailing as he drunkenly tries to get out of Jamie's grip.

"I-i got work to do." 

 

 

Jamie holds him firmly, but gently.

"No, you need to rest a little. Don't make me call Sandy on you." Jack flails and resorts to biting; his fangs sinking in as well as his claws since he'd regrown them. Jamie just raises an eyebrow, wondering what in the world has gotten into Jack; his powers keeping the injuries from stinging longer than a few seconds.

"Really now Jack, no need for all this fuss." Jack hisses, biting deeper, the will to not sleep is very strong; he shreds Jamie's arm trying to escape, eyes dilated into slits. Jamie winces at the extent of the damage more so than any pain he might have felt, he's just glad Mysterie is asleep.

"Jack... honestly... just... chill for five minutes here with me. Watch some TV or something..." Jack snarls, not listening as it is apparently the time of the month where any animal or half animal goes through a feeling like cabin fever; he bites deep down and rips a chunk of flesh from Jamie's arm. Jamie doesn't have a choice but to release him this time before he does something that Mysterie couldn't readily repair... Jack snarls, hissing and running out of the room but he doesn't get very far as his energy is down. Jamie bolts out of the castle and off to North's to get some medical help; Mysterie is roused from her nap from the flash of fear she senses from Jamie, unaware of what's happened. Jack snarls, licking his lips of blood as he slowly stands up, eyes mere slits. Confused, Mysterie floats through the castle, looking for the two of them and wondering what in the world is going on. Jack shakes his head in search, a need growing but Mysterie's already impregnated so he sniffs the air, sniffing everything and marking his scent on some things. Mysterie blinks a little when she finally finds Jack in one room sniffing at a chair.

"Jack?" Jack snarls, tails up, his stance a posture like 'don't come any closer or I'll rip your throat out' sort of stance. Mysterie sighs.

"I wondered if this would happen... Animal elements... Geez." She floats out of the room, muttering a few spells to keep away any visitors of any kind... just in case. Jack snarls, looking at her with territorial and dominating eyes. She spends time keeping out of the way of Jack who sniffs around the house, sometimes marking his territory. Mysterie mostly stays in her room, keeping Jack out of there and the nursery with her sand. Jack prowls around the kitchen and manages to get into the fridge as the heat is getting worse, causing him to whine. Mysterie ignores the whining, content to stay in her room. Jamie, in the meantime, is trying to get some rest from his wounds but the sleep he falls into, however light, is haunted by nightmares... the fear having drawn Pitch out to him and the shadow spirit, despite the risks of being caught, enjoys feeding off his fear. Jack whines more, scratching at a door which smells of urine now due to the constant marking. Mysterie sighs a little before replying.

"Whine all you want, I am NOT letting you in while you're in that condition." Jack snarls in reply, scratching at the door more furiously, even going as far as kicking it in with his feet; he snarls in a need too hot for him to bear. Mysterie winces when he manages to make a dent in the wooden door.

"Oh dear..." Jack snarls, using more brute strength, the door and her sand can't keep Jack back forever; he claws, kicking and scratching at the splintered wood. Mysterie hides in a closet as the door's wood gives way, leaving a hole just big enough for him to crawl through. Jack snarls, crawling through the hole; he sniffs the room, seeing Mysterie no where he shreds the blankets. It makes her wince, thinking that might have been her under those. He searches, sniffing the entire room and stopping at the closet; he sniffs it, shaking his head as he smells a second scent in the house. Snarling, he goes after it, crawling back through the door while Mysterie's sends off some of her sand in warning... Turns out the second presence is Sandy... Mysterie does her best to mend the door while Jack's off after the second scent, her sand has only seconds to warn the Guardian before Jack bounds into sight, the little golden Guardian floating just out of his reach. Jack snarls, jumping for him; growling he uses his long tails like a boulder and smashes into the wall near him. Jack roars in anger and agony as his heat has risen twice over and he whimpers.

 

 

Sandy keeps out of reach, sending some of his sleep sand over Jack to try and put him out. It doesn't work as expected, instead Jack ends up sneezing up a storm and glaring at him; he jumps up, almost reaching him with a snap of his jaws and claws. He shakes in frustration and need, he paces slightly, trying to find something to get rid of it... anything. Sandy tries again... a stronger dose this time. Jack sneezes more and snarls, managing to grab hold of the little man's foot in a lethal bite and shaking him about like a rag doll. Slamming him into furniture as Jack runs around like a dog chewing on its new chew toy; Sandy waves his arms around, trying anything to get Jack to let go without hurting him; trying to put him to sleep. Jack just bites harder, eyes red as a demon's as he shakes the little man; slowly he is getting bored and releases him, panting. He wags his tails and then walks away slowly to find something else to take out some frustration and that happens to be the couch. Sandy retreats back into the air, about as high as he can get, wondering what to do to help. Jack snarls one last time before releasing all over the pristine couch. Jack sniffs the area then, snarling at Sandy as he walks out of the room; hunger overriding the need now as he goes in search of food. He opens the fridge, finding lots of meat and he growls as he bites into it, the juices running down his neck and chest; he had discarded the last of his clothing hours ago. Sandy just floats out of reach, thoughtful; not really having experienced this sort of problem before. Jack thoroughly eats the meat; he tosses other items about, managing to hit Sandy in the face with a pie as he finds deer skins that need to freeze dry to make leather. He starts to eat those. Sandy wipes off the food, settling on one of the rafters as he tries to puzzle this out. Jack sniffs, walking in circles before dropping a load and marking the space. After a while of thinking, Sandy's comm rings and he picks up; Jack snarls, his attention back on the Sandman as he circles below, tails flicking furious as he grabs him when he comes close and throws him about like some rag doll. The comm slams into the wall, the little man wincing a little as he scrambles to grab the thing before it skitters away or before Jack runs off with him... He barely snatches the thing in time, realizing too late he'd floated down when he'd answer the comm... Jack snarls, running off with Sandy, bursting through a hole in a room to make a nest. He snarls in Sandy's face like 'don't move or I'll rip out your intestines' as he releases him. Sandy just stares, not sure what to do though his sand spells out 'help' to the comm. Mysterie slips from her room, her sand going out ahead of her to encase the poor, trapped Sandman. Jack snarls at her, finding her pissed him off and his tails stand up in the most threatening posture yet. Mysterie lets out a squeak and darts off down a hall, her sand tossing Sandy through the nearest window and freedom. Jack snarls, chasing after her.

"FOX FIRE!" It was the first real words he's said all day as blue fire slams next to her, melting a wall. She darts down the hallway, trying to dodge the flames. Jack snarls, taking the left hallway that rounds into the one she's heading to stop in her way, cornering her. He advances, snarling with a heated gleam in his eyes. Need gleaming in them. She lets out a surprised yelp, backing into the corner; staring in concern both for him and the children yet to be born. Jack snarls, reaching out but a blast of light blinds her and he howls in fear, running in the other direction as Sandy comes down next her, his sand forming words:

Are you alright? Are you hurt?

"No. I'm fine. Thanks Sandy, but I doubt that will work forever. Let's get out of here before he comes back." She follows the little Guardian out. Concerned about leaving him, but not having a choice, she uses the last of her power reserves to seal Jack inside. She has to use Sandy like a crutch to keep in the air, sustaining the children is seriously wearing on her. Jack snarls, howling in anger and rage, scratching at windows and all available exits. Mysterie sighs as she follows Sandy back to the pole. Some day this was turning out to be... Jack snarls in anger, the bond is like fire if either touched it; it is clear that his heat is growing and the need as well. He is going insane from it, whining and panting as it is so hot. Jamie doesn't try touching the bond, but Mysterie does only sending back sympathy. Jamie is too scared to try at this point, even after Mysterie has explained things to him. Jack snarls, he is so hot that he goes unconscious; it is night and the heat returns full blast, making him howl in anger as he can't get rid of the damn need.

 

 


	14. What's Left Now

Mysterie stays with Jamie, trying to comfort him and unknowingly keeping Pitch away as both she and Sandy protect his dreams. Days trickle by slowly, each day she tests the bond and every evening as well before she goes to sleep. A week later Jack comes to his senses, finding himself in a shredded paper nest made up of many things; blankets, jackets, pillows, feathers, and bones to chew on.

"What the fuck happened!!!" Jamie is still healing from the attack when Mysterie touches the bond gently. Jack takes hold of it in fear.

 _"What happened? Are you guys alright? What happened!!!!!!"_ He is petrified. She gently sends soothing toughes and leaves for the castle with Tooth and Bunny. They insist on coming when she unseals the castle and walks inside. Bunny wrinkles his nose at the smells and Tooth's eyes widen but neither says a thing. Mysterie had warned them before hand...  Jack is now in a corner, crying, naked and petrified; he smells of release, blood, urine and other things and the castle is trashed. Aware of the likelihood that Jack will only feel worse, she makes Tooth and Bunny wait in an empty room while she enters the room that Jack is in.

"Jack, sweetheart?" Jack flinches, turning a little to cover himself with half shredded curtains; sniffling and pinching himself, crying.

"This has to be a dream... please be a dream PLEASE!" He is begging now. She sighs a little, lifting him up with her sand and carrying him out wrapped in it. Tooth comes out of the room after a moment and Mysterie shakes her head.

"Get started if you like."

"Bunny already has." Mysterie nods, carrying Jack out towards the icy home. Jack panics in the sand bubble, beating on the inside.

"LET ME OUT!!!" He is afraid he is going to be punished... beat, locked away... Millions of those scenarios slam into her full force and might have hit Jamie if he hadn't blocked his end of the bond. The bubble of sand quivers.

"Jack, calm down sweetheart. We're here anyway...." The bubble disperses, she's managed to bring him into the bedroom and she meets his gaze calmly as she speaks quietly.

"We would never do any of that to you Jack... no matter what you've done... at least I won't. The Guardians... I won't say on that score, I still don't know them well enough to know what they would do in my place, but I brought you here so you could get cleaned up and get some clothes. Jack sniffles, his eyes broken.

"I don't deserve love, kindness... I'm a beast. I should be put down as such." He says with sadness. She sighs.

"I know that feeling...." She uses her sand to guide him gently into the bathroom and she runs a cold bath, she puts him into it and begins washing, getting him clean. Jack pushes against the tub some, trying to pull out; to run, to get away and die somewhere... so many wishes of death in him could be seen in his eyes.

 

 

"Please." He is begging her now. She simply ignores them as she washes everything away, she then pulls Jack out of the tub and rubs him down gently with a towel to dry him.

"I'm not leaving the children fatherless. You might as well stop asking." She says finally, having been silent all through the bath. She then fetches some clothes and dresses him like a child that needs to be. Jack sniffs, hair hiding his face as all he wants to do is crawl into a hole and die. Just die, that's all he is thinking and it doesn't stop either; all day and all night, he wants to die. Mysterie sighs.

"For all your thoughts the world would be a much worse place without you. Plus there's an explanation to the world I do NOT want to have to give... goodness knows Jamie never would... assuming he survived." Jack yelps in pain, his body hurt from the stress of everything. She gently prods Jack onto a bed and once he's in said bed she sets to work dealing with stressed, tensed muscles. It would likely only be a temporary thing, but it would at least help some; Jack shakes and hides under the covers.

"I don't deserve it." With infinite patience she pulls the covers away and continues with the massage; she doesn't say anything as she works. Jack hisses in between his teeth as he tries to get away.

"Stop."

"Nope. I'm going to get you to physically relax... whether you like it or not is up to you." She shifts a little to continue her work making it clear she isn't going to let him get away even if he tries. He sniffs, squirming and messing up her work as much as possible.

"Please, I don't deserve kindness I deserve to die."

"I happen to disagree. I'm not the only one." She manages to pin him down with sand and continues her work. Jack wiggles free.

"LET GO!" He snarls, his animal side falling through as claws grab her hand in a death grip. He shakes, his head suddenly, covering it.

"I'm sorry." He whines, crying now. She gently pries herself from his grip and wipes away his tears before shifting to press a gentle kiss to his cheek as she gently works out the tension from his shoulders. Jack moans slightly as it feels good, his shoulders have been so tense lately. She murmurs softly.

"Just relax... don't worry about anything." She slowly works out the tension, working on his neck next; Jack is succumbing to her touches slowly. She smiles a little, gently messaging his temples for a while before shifting to rub out the tension at the base of his spine; Jack arches in pain at that as he had managed to fall off a chandelier during his exploring. She notices and does what she can to ease the pain to a dull ache as she works out the knots there, his natural painkilling chemicals doing the rest. Jack sighs in contentment but soon tears follow.

"I shouldn't enjoy this... I shouldn't." He shakes his head, trying to silence his body's contentment into solid brick.

"What did I say about worrying? Come on now, cut it out and stop beating yourself up for enjoying something so simple." 


	15. Repercussion

Jack moans wantonly as she hits a pressure point and a sensitive spot, it is euphoric. She smiles a little, working more knots out along his back; he shudders, his body arching as the knots become euphoric spots all through out it; it slight arouses him but he fights it down as he feels he deserves none of that. She sighs softly as she continues the work, working out every knot in his back; she had only meant to relax him and nothing more. Jack whimpers in pain, crying as it hurts as he is stressing again; worrying about Jamie as he pokes and prods at his side of the bond with no response.

"Jack, stop." She says a little firmly as she works to deal with the new stress. Jack shivers before he drops off into a stressful sleep. She sighs and works the stress out of his physical body, knowing it will be some time before Jamie fully recovers. Jack wakes up later, feeling physically better, but tense as ever. Mysterie is curled up against Jack when he wakes; one of the babies is gently kicking him. Jack blushes slightly, unsure how to answer the unborn infant. He decides to do something that most people find strange; he lays his ear to her stomach.

"Hello, can you hear me?" As if in response, there is a gentle nudge back; a soft kick. Jack gasps and smiles.

"Hey, I'm Jack. Your daddy, or one of them since Jamie is daddy too and you're in your mommy right now; listen little ones, I promise I'll do everything to make you happy and live a good life, just bare with me." Mysterie smiles as she wakes up in the middle of his little speech to the unborn babies. Jack sighs, rubbing her belly to make physical contact as he falls asleep with one of them kicking her stomach and his face. She chuckles softly as the twins seem to shift actively about. Jack wakes up again.

"Huh... what?" He lays again on her stomach and she chuckles again.

"They're more active this morning, I think they know you're nearby."

"Oh." He coos slightly.

"So nice and warm." He falls asleep again. She chuckles a little, but doesn't move though; happy that Jack seems to be feeling more like himself now. As soon as his happiness is there it is gone in a heartbeat at the memory that he'd bit Jamie and then tried to kill her with fox fire. He jumps away from her, slamming into the wall, shaking and looking at his hands.

"Oh God... oh God!!" Mysterie sits up.

"Jack?" He moves to hide away in a corner, hyperventilating.

"I'm a monster... I almost killed you and attacked Jamie... I'm a horrible person." She shakes her head a little.

"Jack, you know better than that. You know you couldn't have hurt me with fire, even if you did try in that state." Jack sniffles.

"I know, but that would have killed the babies inside... the punch of power could have killed them!!" He screams, punching the wall to hurt himself some how, any way... Mysterie gets up and walks over to him, gently laying a hand on his shoulder.

 

 

"You don't know that. You don't know what would have happened if it had hit. Don't beat yourself up over what didn't happen." Jack shivers.

"What if it had?" He stares at the hand that had conjured the fire.

"What if I had bit you or worse..." He looks at her, his eyes full of sadness, wonder, and pain.

"WHAT IF I HAD KILLED YOU!!" 

"Jack, stop. I knew the risks. Jamie didn't. Stop going over the 'what if' because it's not going to change what happened or what is." She gently squeezes his shoulder. He looks up at her with eyes that slowly fill with hope and the dim thoughts leave. 

"Alright. I'll be strong for you, Jamie and the kids and be the best father I will be!!" She smiles a little.

"That's the spirit. Now then, shall we visit Jamie? He's been recuperating at the pole. Jack shudders.

"Are you sure?" His posture screamed 'take me to him now.' She nods a little.

"It's the only way you two will get through this. Sandy and I can only help so much with dreams." No one i s aware that Jamie is struggling at that moment with a nightmare. That Pitch is taking advantage of Mysterie's absence and planting ideas in Jamie's head as he is forced to run from Jack... Jack follows closely behind Mysterie, shaking a little in fear.

"What if he's afraid of me?" She smiles a little.

"It's possible he will be, but that just means you have something to overcome that will strengthen your bond." Jack shudders as they land at the pole, the wind petting his hair as if to say 'it's going to be okay.' Sensing Mysterie and Jack's presence, Pitch retreats from the room with a scowl and Mysterie frowns a little but shakes off the feeling as she leads him to the room Jamie's in. Jack shivers a lot as he is bursting with nervous energy. Jamie fights off the nightmare only to jolt when he sees the pair of them and tumbles from the bed with a thud. Mysterie winces a little.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to startle you. We didn't know you were sleeping." Several thoughts go through his mind as he shakily stands.

"Jamie..." He stands back a bit to give him space.

"Jamie, are you okay?" Mysterie winces a little as he seems to make an effort to calm himself before managing to speak.

"Yeah... just... bad dream." Jack looks at him, really concerned.

"Jamie... I... I'm really sorry for..." He gulps.

 

 

"... biting you." He feels tears fall and clink as they are frozen before they hit the floor, the memory surfacing. Jamie only nods; Mysterie gently touches the bond, testing his side but he's mostly blocked her out as well as Jack. The fear isn't in his eyes, but the way he's standing it's almost plain he is uncomfortable at the very least... at the most... ready to bolt if need be. He seems borderline skittish, but holds his ground despite it. Jack sniffles.

"Oh, this is all my fault." Jack takes off out the window, not even a whisper of anything else; Jack is gone. Mysterie glances at Jamie who settles on the bed.

"You okay? You seem almost... skittish..."

"Yeah... I just... I'm scared is all... I'll... get through it." She nods and takes off after Jack who has managed to make it to Canada before stopping to sit in a maple tree, just watching children play; he looks at his hands, a tear falls in his regret. Mysterie stands beneath the tree, not sure what to say. She had said it was possible... she didn't know it was true. Jack sniffles, rubbing away his tears as he sits against the trunk; she sends him a mental hug. Jack shivers and sends one back.

"Jamie is probably too afraid of me now to even talk to me. He probably thinks I'm a monster." 

"Don't exaggerate. He did talk to you and he no more thinks you're a monster than I do." Jack shudders.

"Great talk, thanks." He takes off into the forest.

"Jack!" She sighs. Jack is gone and the babies kick sadly as if to say 'daddy come back!' Jack feels the urge to return but he shakes his head, going to a cave that is empty of bears for now; inside he can tell it once had a family of bears as there were prints of little cubs feet and likely the mother's. Jack lays back on a mossy rock, ignoring everything but his sense of danger. Mysterie sighs a little, settling under a tree to rest... she doesn't have the energy to chase him a second time. Jack sleeps for the night in a cave and returns to the North Pole the next morning as he can't fight back the fatherly instincts or thoughts if he left them fatherless; sure Jamie could be their dad but who would teach them how to use ice if they had ice powers? Jamie is pacing in his room the next morning when Jack arrives, but Mysterie isn't there and the only other Guardian at the pole is North. Jack chances it and knocks on the door.

"Come in." Comes the faint reply. Jack opens it gently and closes it just as.

"Where is everyone?" Jack asks gently, so not to startle Jamie; he stays as close to the door as possible, slightly quaking in fear of Jamie being afraid of him. Jamie nearly jumps out of his skin at the sound of the door closing, followed by Jack's voice.

"Ah... North's in the office and the others are at the castle... They insist despite that I told them I'd do it..." He moves over to the bed to sit down, he definitely would not cower under the covers like a five year old... not that he didn't want to at this point. Jack sits as far away as possible.

"Jamie... a-are you..." Jack whines.

"Are you scared of me?" He looks at him, tears falling in streams as he feels his heart breaking. Jamie winces at the whine.


	16. Fear of Another Kind

"I... the dreams... they're getting worse..." Jack looks at him in shock.

"Dreams? Jamie... what dreams?" His voice is soft as he is sad that Jamie had to go through nightmares of him. Jamie shakes a little, staring at the floor as he struggles to talk.

"At first... i-it was just m-memory... b-but now... A-all it i-is... fear... no matter what I try I just.. I c-can't get away... and the p-pain is... so real..." A tremor goes through him. Jack sniffles.

"Jamie, please... you know I would never hurt you. That was only instinct. Please, please understand I'm here for you as is Mysterie and everyone else." Jack reaches out to him, Jamie doesn't say anything else; he nods a little... he knew, but that didn't stop the nightmares... didn't stop the fear. Jack sighs. He doesn't want to scare him, he slowly walks closer to him and hugs him.

"Jamie, don't believe the nightmares. Don't believe them." Jamie doesn't pull away or anything, but he does wince and tremble; despite it all, he buries his head against Jack's hoodie. Jack sniffs and rubs his back.

"It's okay Jamie, I won't let anything happen to you. Never." Jack nuzzles into him, keeping him in his arms. He still trembles like a child, his arm has mostly healed but the marks are still faintly visible upon close inspection. Jack sighs and holds him close.

"Shhh, I promise I'll protect you forever and ever... and warn you next time I go into a heat cycle. That bite actually was a love bite to submission Jamie."

"N-next time?!" Jamie didn't like the sound of that at all... Jack jumps.

"No! No that's not what I mean! I mean I will tell you if I feel something different! Please don't think me scary!" He hugs Jamie close, frosting him as he cries.

"I'm sorry Jamie... God I'm sorry." Jamie shakes, but at the the same time he clings to Jack tightly; his fear spiking... afraid of Jack and at the same time afraid of losing him to... THAT again... Jack sniffles.

"Jamie... Don't be afraid of me, I promise it will never, ever happen. Please trust me." He sniffles, hugging him.

"I don't want you to fear me." Jamie doesn't say anything, but mostly because he's too scared now to. Jack sniffles.

"Please rest, and Jamie... you're gonna be a father soon and I don't want us to be like this when they're born. I want them to be happy... and you happy, and Mysterie."

 

 

"W-w... w-we'll... w-work something... out..." He manages after a long moment, still shaking horribly. Jack rubs his back.

"Hey, Jamie. You should rest, please, for me... rest." He nods a little, he needs restful sleep... badly... Jack smiles, laying Jamie in bed and tucks him in, sitting by him.

"I won't let anything happen to you, sleep." He says, petting his hair. Jamie yawns, threading his fingers through Jack's as he settles to sleep... like he did when he was younger. Jack slowly falls asleep next to him as he hugs him close. Mysterie wakes up to the sound of a growl, having fallen asleep in the woods beneath the tree... Meanwhile, with Sandy nowhere near the pole, Pitch takes the opportunity to spin nightmares for both Jack and Jamie... Jack whines as he's forced into a nightmare.

"No... I won't let you take him!" He tightens his grip on Jamie.

"Jamie, please... Please don't fall into this trap." Pitch stays just out of sight, watching the nightmares with a satisfied grin as Jamie tosses, trapped in the nightmare; whimpering as it's worse than the last. He's cornered in the hallway... no where to go... no where to run... and Jack looks ready to kill...

"Don't... please..." Jack cries as he fights the influence as he is forced into the dream.

"JAMIE PLEASE! IT'S NOT ME! IT'S ONLY A NIGHTMARE!" Jack cries as he drops to his knees. Jamie presses against the wall in the dream, eyes wide in fear and pain as he clutches his arm, which is dripping blood in the dream. While Jamie is trapped in a nightmare, Mysterie finds herself faced with a pack of wild dogs... none of which look very friendly... Jack whimpers, fighting the dream as much as possible.

"JAMIE!" Jack screams awake, managing to wake Jamie up in time. Jamie cries out, falling out of the bed and slamming his head into the nightstand; as a result he's dazed and has a headache on top of his fear. Jack shivers as he jumps down.

"Jamie." He helps his head, using a pillow as he holds him close.

"Don't believe it, it was only a nightmare. I'm here, I would never, ever let anyone hurt you; ever." He hugs him close as he picks him up, setting him in the bed as he hushes him, brushing his hair with his fingers while Jamie just curls up, whimpering softly in fear and pain. Jack hugs him, whispering sweet nothings and trying to calm him. Meanwhile, Mysterie climbs the tree as fast as she can, biting off a curse as one of the mutts manages to snag her leg, trying to jerk her out of the tree. She slams her fist into its nose, getting it to let go; she barely has enough power though to heal the wound. She is effectively stuck in the tree. Jack sniffles, sensing her distress and he shudders.

"Mysterie's in trouble." 

"G-go... I... I'm not l-leaving h-here..." Jamie shakily mutters. Jack smiles then sighs, pulling out a necklace with a nevermeltice snowflake at the end.

 

 

"Wear this, if you feel scared squeeze it as tight as possible and it will call me." Jamie just nods and slips it around his neck for safe keeping as Jack takes off to where he senses her, he growls as he feels her pain over the bond.

"So help me if it's a spirit I won't let them escape living." In the forest, Mysterie hears a crack. She winces and shifts slowly as the cracking continues as she reaches for the next branch... Just as she grabs hold the branch beneath her snaps, swinging down towards the circling dogs, but not breaking completely. She mutters a few choice words under her breath as she works to haul herself up, but that is more difficult now with the added weight of the babies... though she manages to haul herself up so at least her weight is partly on the branch and her arms and not solely on her hands anymore. Jack snarls, fire engulfing the dogs, making them scream out as Jack kills every single one of them; he was furious. He looks at her.

"Are you okay?" He floats over to her ready to carry her to the pole.

"Other than dealing with residual pain in one leg, I'm peachy." She replies as she looks over at Jack as he looks around, he is still pissed as he picks her up off the branch.

"Come on, let's go to the North Pole." She smiles and slides her arms around his neck.

"My hero." She presses a quick kiss to his lips. Jack smiles as he flies the two of them to the pole.

"North? Anyone? Hey I need some medical help maybe." Jack looks around for the yetis, or at least one of the nurse ones; one nearby warbles at him, beckoning him to follow. Jack follows the yeti closely and it leads him to the infirmary and motions for him to set her down, warbling at her. She shrugs a little.

"Sorry... I don't quite understand yetish... umm... well I guess all I do is hurt... Um, I had to stitch my leg up when I got bit." She indicates her left leg and the yeti nods, going to a cabinet and looking around for something. Jack sits down, wincing at the purplish bruising.

"Damn those mutts, should have been turned to ash!" Jack snarls, his tails flashing with ice fire and the other elements as his eyes slit to red.

"I'm just glad that was all it did... and it wasn't deep really, but man did it hurt... still does." The yeti grumbles and comes over with a needle and a small bottle, sticking the needle into the bottle to withdraw some of the liquid before looking at her. With a sigh she holds out her right arm and endures the small pain of the needle. Jack hisses at the needle and runs off, jumping onto Jamie, shaking like a leaf and nuzzling into him. Still shaking on the bed, Jamie lets out a yelp when Jack suddenly jumps onto him; sensing his fear, his own is momentarily forgotten.

"Jack? What the? What has you so scared?" Mysterie blinks as Jack beats it out of the room; the yeti warbles something and she just shrugs in response.

"No idea what you said... though I can guess and I have no idea why he'd be afraid of needles."


	17. Nightmares and Needles

Jack shivers.

"Needles." It's all Jack whines as he hangs onto Jamie as he stands up, clinging like a koala.

"What about them?" Jamie is puzzled at his behavior.

"I hate needles." He shudders and buries his face into Jamie's bare chest.

"I see. Let me guess... one of the yetis brought one out." He sits down again, gently cradling Jack against him.

"Yes." He shivers, sniffing.

"You smell nice." Jamie lightly rubs Jack's back in comfort, ignoring the comment. Jack falls asleep, clinging to Jamie; Jamie sighs a bit, holding Jack close before nodding off himself after a little while. For the moment, his dreams are good; Jack sleeps deeply, but it isn't long, however... before the nightmare returns and Jamie finds himself running down the hallway with Jack hot on his heels. 

"Jamie." Jack whimpers in his sleep as he clings onto him tighter in comfort.

"Please don't listen to it." Jamie runs through the halls and pushes into a room, but he isn't quick enough to close it; the dream Jack instead knocks him to the floor; causing Jamie to yelp, whimpering in fear as the claws descend on him, shredding the tunic and his eyes widen further. The fearful cry in the dream shocks him awake. Jamie pants, whimpering; eyes wide with abject fear; Jack snuggles into him, clinging to him. Jamie loses it, crying out and scrambling away from Jack who jumps, hitting the wall.

"Jamie?" He shakes his head.

"Jamie, shh. It was only a nightmare none of it happened." Jack's eyes are full of sadness, tears glint in the dark and he shakes his head.

"Who am I kidding? You're afraid of me... I can't live like this with you afraid of me!" He jumps out the window and into the night sky; Jamie curls up against a window, whimpering in fear. Pitch's triumphant laughter echoes in the frosty night... Jack is crying, the darkness trying to sink into his body as it follows him; the darkness of Pitch's influence to control him once more as his puppet to use on Jamie. Jack shakes his head in pain. Pitch's power reaches out only to be sharply shoved back by Sandy's. The little Guardian has been suspicious and now understands why Jamie's dreams have gotten worse... He isn't going to just let Pitch get away with this. Confronting the shadow spirit himself, the two clash back and forth over Jack who cries out in pain as the war in his body is worse than ever. Sandy is knocked to the ground and just when it seems Pitch is about to land another blow the other Guardians, minus Mysterie, arrive and drive Pitch away. Jamie's light being the most influential blow that sends the shadow spirit scurrying away. Jack coughs in pain as the influence is gone as soon as it had come; he sniffs, curling in on himself, shivering. Jamie winces and leaves for the castle while the others crowd around Jack. Jack is sad, the last thing he'd done was leave Jamie alone; Jamie is only in the castle for a moment before his fear bubbles up and he's forced to leave. The nightmares eating at his mind, driving him from it.

 

 

Jack shivers, a message left in his head.

"It's not over Jack. I will be back and Jamie's worst nightmare will come true, you-" Jack cries out in anger and agony.

"I'LL KILL YOU PITCH!!" His voice carries in the wind, scaring Sandy back as he was the closest to Jack. Mysterie sleeps through the whole ordeal. Jamie stumbles into the place that had once been his when he'd been alive... the place he'd moved to... it was in the middle of town. Surprisingly the place was vacant of another tenant. Jamie slumps onto the single bed, shaking badly. Jack is angry, furious; he won't allow Pitch to do this. _He is going to die... no mercy._ Jack stands up, but as his body hits its limit he falls to his knees; snarling, Jack uses his staff as a crutch and walks in the direction of Burgess to kill the Boogeyman. Jamie hasn't been this scared since that one morning when he was a kid... no... No this was worse than that... much worse... The other Guardians try to calm Jack down, Bunny keeping him in one spot with a paw.

"Mate, you're in no shape ta do what ya want if ya can't stand on yer own feet."

"LET ME GO!! THAT BASTARD'S GONNA PAY!!" Jack lashes out with ice, hitting the Guardians, Bunny the most as he's closest, in his anger only to yelp in pain as that hurts more than anything. North puts a hand on his shoulder, even as Bunny shakes his frozen paw; North is the least affected.

"Bunny is right. Jack you can barely hold self up. Is best get better first. Then do what you need to." Jack shrugs off his hand.

"No time, let me go." He says as he pulls from him to continue walking... or hobbling. With a sigh, North hauls him off his feet; tossing him over his shoulder like a sack of grain and hauling him back to the pole.

"PUT ME DOWN DAMN IT!" Jack beats at North's back, flailing.

"PUT ME DOWN! THAT BASTARD'S GONNA DIE!!!" Jack snarls, shaking and wiggling.

"Yes, yes, but need rest first. Haz been long night enough already." Jack struggles.

"I DON'T CARE!!!" Pitch chuckles as he watches.

"So much anger you have Jack. How useful you will be when I get my clutches on your mind again and have you exterminate your love and first believer." 

"Calm down mate... Ya just playing into that bloke's hands about now in your state. Ya really itching' ta do that? What do ya expect to happen? Pitch ain't gonna just let ya blast him." Jack snarls.

"SHUT UP YOU FUCKING KANGAROO! YOU DON'T THINK I KNOW THAT!!"

 

 

"An' exactly WHAT do you think he aims ta do once he has ya? Didn't ya hear what he said? Do you REALLY want ta do that mate?" Bunny's gaze is serious, though his tone is calm. Jack growls, his eyes full of anger, hate and other dark feelings as he stares into Bunny's eyes.

"So what? The prick obviously won't get a second chance before I murder him." He snaps.

"That so mate? Well, like it or not we aren't gonna let you do somethin' that stupid. Ya can thank us later." The others nod as North hauls Jack into one of the rooms and locks him inside, sealing it with magic to make sure he can't just escape out the window either. Jack snarls.

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS!!" He screams, yelling and throwing things around in his anger. Having learned from before hand, everything in the room is maintained by one spell or another, to keep Jack from breaking anything... even if he does trash the room. Jack yells, his anger only being fueled. Mysterie yawns as the morning's light wakes her as well as the kicking of the babies; she doesn't move though, she doesn't have the strength this morning. Jack is still pissed.

"Pitch, when I get out of here you're so fucking dead. You're beyond dead! Your spirit will be dead twice!!" Jamie, meanwhile, is simply curled on the bed; too afraid to sleep, knowing what terrors await him. Jack pounds on the door of the room until his energy is gone; he tries burning the room, using all his elements but the room withstands the energy, thanks to that magical spells on it. Mysterie gently touches the bond curiously, wondering what has upset Jack so badly. Fire is all that hits the bond, it is pure, raw anger towards the Boogeyman; the energy to kill someone is all he gives off, Jack wants to murder him so bad that he starts pounding on the windows, which start to crack a little under the force as did the spell on them. Bunny is forced to add his magic to North's spells to keep Jack in the room. Mysterie speaks over the bond, it's a bit shaky though as she doesn't have as much energy as normal.

 _"Jack?"_ Jack growls, fighting against the magic in pure rage, but he stops a moment.

 _"Mysterie."_  

 _"Sweetheart... what's wrong? What's going on?"_ She murmurs over the bond. Jack sniffles.

 _"Pitch. Pitch is the problem; he made Jamie fear me and now is trying to turn me under his control. WELL HE AIN'T GETTING A GOD DAMN CHANCE 'CAUSE I'M KILLING HIM!"_  She is silent a long moment in the bond before speaking again.

 _"Well, they are right in bringing you here then. Jack... don't forget what happened last time Pitch managed to get you under his control... If he has you long enough... I'm not sure Jamie would survive what you did to me."_ Jack growls.

 _"THE BASTARD WON'T CONTROL ME 'CAUSE I WON'T LET HIM!!"_ Her tone is even, though tinged slightly with disbelief.

 _"So then that time you tried to kill me was you letting him?"_ Jack shakes his head, sniffing.

_"It's different from that!"_


	18. Seed of Darkness

Mysterie shakes her head a little, replying.

 _"Is that really what you want to hear if we let you out and you're wrong? That you thought it was going to be different? Do you REALLY think anyone here is going to accept that? To let you just take the risk of destroying one of their own?"_ Jack growls.

 _"Shut up!!!"_ He covers his ears; she sighs and says nothing more. Jack curls on his side.

"Jamie... I'm sorry... I'm sorry I didn't see it before." He shudders as he feels darkness growing as Pitch had left a seed of it before he left. Despite being exhausted, Jamie eventually leaves the apartment to circle the world... doing the job he'd set for himself. It isn't pleasant... but it at least gets his mind off the nightmares and his fears for a while. Jack hisses between his teeth as the barrier is weakening and his pent up energy to kill is growing. In a last ditch effort to keep Jack there... to keep Jamie safe... Mysterie expends what energy she has to add to the barrier before sleep claims her mind. Jack completely falls asleep afterwards as his body gives out. Jamie returns to the apartment, exhausted, but he doesn't sleep; he simply can't...  Jack sniffles as he is in pure agony, the pent up energy is bursting at the seams, making his nails bleed as it needed to come out somewhere. Mysterie is completely out for the day, exhausted from the effort she's put forth; which is sadly not as strong as normal. The Guardians are in a meeting of how to stop Pitch while Jack is again breaking against the spell. Tooth takes a break from the meeting to check on Mysterie; realizing it's unusual, she zips back to the others to alert them of a possible other problem. Jack sighs, hissing in pain.

"Come on Jack... don't you want to kill me?" Pitch taunts while the other Guardians fuss suddenly over the fact that Mysterie hasn't woken to be a problem as she needs to eat for the babies' sake. North sets her up on an IV before they settle back to talking about what to do about Pitch. Jack yelps in pain.

"Are you angry? I'm sure Jamie's terrified of you 'cause of what you did to him." Jack covers his ears.

"Shut up!" Jamie sighs... what is he to do? This whole thing has gotten out of hand... fast... Jack yelps as the memory is replayed.

"Yes, that was you... you did that to poor Jamie and Mysterie. What kind of a father are you going to be when they're born? Knowing you will attack any time?" Jamie knows Jack hadn't meant what he'd done... it is something new to Jamie as well... Why hadn't Mysterie warned him of the possibility? Maybe then things wouldn't have gone so wrong... but then, she has the babies to think about doesn't she? Jack cries out, Pitch's words getting to him as he all but breaks the barrier in anger; bursting out the window's glass.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, YOU MOTHER FUCKING BASTARD!!" Jack screams, his eyes are red as the beast side of him surges forward. No one has any idea what has just happened. Mysterie is out cold and Jamie is still fighting off his fear... unaware of what is about to happen... Jack roars in anger, jumping down and slashing any nightmares in his way; the beast side in complete control.

"PITCH!!" Nightmares rear in anger as they charge forward, but none of them stand up to the power; Pitch simply waits, this is going to be too easy... a little mind manipulation and Jack wouldn't even know who was who anymore... He could easily take out the Guardians too... 

 

 

Jack growls, slashing anything that moves.

"PITCH! GET YOUR ASS OUT OF THE DARK AND FIGHT ME!!" Jack is angry, he shakes in anger; claws out, tails swishing, his wings and antlers come out in his rage as well. Pitch moves forward, but a little twitch of the seed he'd planted and all Jack would see is a little girl in black, who looks like she is a dark spirit. Even sounds like a girl.

"He's not here... Do you want me to take you to him?" Jack snarls, but calms a little as he sees the girl.

"Yes please." He says with clenched teeth. Pitch smiles... this is too easy... but of course the smile doesn't show on the girl's face as she nods and leads Jack to where Jamie is... He's watching over a pair of innocent boys. A ball of his light leading them out of the woods towards safety. He is completely unaware as Pitch sneaks up on him, pointing to Jamie who now looks like Pitch to Jack... Jack snarls, but something tells him to stop, his mind isn't fully controlled and the figure shimmers as does Pitch's disguise. 

"YOU BASTARD!" Jack turns to strike at Pitch, tackling him with no mercy and beating the snot out of him; Pitch slips into a shadow before too much can be done, but Jamie snaps around, eyes wide.

"J-jack?" His voice is barely above a whisper, the two boys who'd been happily following his light are suddenly tearing off screaming towards town. Jack jumps.

"Jamie I..." Jack shakes.

"Pitch was...." He shakes his head, he is covered in what looks like black blood.

"Jack?" Jamie nearly groans when he sees it's Andrew, the young winter spirits seems confused as to what is going on. Jack jumps.

"No... no..." He shakes his head, running off in the other direction before either can get close. Andrew watches him run off in complete confusion, turning to Jamie.

"Jamie... what's going on?" Jamie shudders, wondering if he should tell the boy or let things be... Jack whines as Pitch once again clutches his power over the dark seed, making Jack fall from the sky in agony. Deciding Andrew doesn't need to know everything... Jamie simply explains how Pitch is trying to take over Jack again... How he had succeeded once before Jack had found him... and the terrifying results of it. Andrews eyes widen.

"We have to find him!" Jamie nods a little.

"Go that way... I'll go this way in case he changes course to throw us off."  Andrew doesn't question him and takes off the way Jack went while Jamie goes the opposite way... he still can't get up the courage to fight his fear... not yet... he whispers softly.

"I'm sorry Jack..."

 

 

Jack yells in pain, holding his chest.

"STOP IT!! I'M GONNA KILL YOU! YOU BASTARD!!"  His body pulses with the raw energy of his beast side. Pitch just uses the anger to make the little seed grow and take a firmer hold... Andrew flies as fast as he can towards Jack who yells in agony.

"AH! STOP!!!" Jack fights his way through the seed's attacks, taking off through the air in pain; Pitch makes the seed grow more and more, making the attacks stronger and stronger each time. Andrew flies on, trying to find Jack, hoping he gets there in time... Not sure what he can do though against the Boogeyman. Jack screams and cries, scratching at his chest where the seed is.

"STOP IT!" Jack had managed to shred the hoodie and was now scratching at bare skin, making it bleeding and raw. Pitch persists, the more it feeds off the anger the stronger it grows and it seems to be an infinite loop as it presses against Jack's mind more and more with each attack. Jack cries and screams as he scratches deeper, more persistent to get it out of his body as he is arching in pain on the ground.

"Jack!" Andrew has finally found him...

"Jack stop!" Jack screams and cries, scratching more, his body now bloody.

"GET IT OUT OF ME!!" He arches more and more in pain. Andrew lands, grabbing hold of his hands, trying to get him to stop; icing over the wounds to prevent them from bleeding out.

"Jesus Jack! This isn't helping!" Jack screams in more pain, black bolts surrounding his body as he cries out, his teeth growing long as canines and his fingernails becoming claws; his eyes turned to mere slits.

"GET IT OUT OF ME! GET IT OUT!!" He howls.

"Focus Jack! What does the darkness hate most?!" Andrew struggles to keep Jack from hurting himself. Jack winces.

"It... ha-hates..." He couldn't say it as his eyes become black and then flash red; it is too late for Andrew to help now, he snarls. Jack rips his hands from Andrews and roars in his face. Andrew doesn't give up, his eyes pleading even as he tries his best to keep Jack from hurting himself.

"Jack... this isn't you... I know it." Jack snarls, growling; his teeth flashing in the light as he struggles to get away from Andrew.

"Get away from me." He snarls, falling into the darkness as the seed is stronger.

"Jack... please... Even back then I knew... You've only ever been good... This isn't you!" Andrew's eyes glisten with unshed tears.


	19. Light Against the Darkness

Jack snarls, tails flicking; the Boogeyman's darkness now having full control. All Jack sees is darkness, he shakes his head, crying and whining as he holds his head with his claws. Andrew hugs him tight.

"Come back to us... please..." Jack snarls, eyes blood red as he struggles in Andrew's arms.

"Let go!" His voice is deeper than normal.

"I can't... Not until you give back Jack." Andrew replies stubbornly only for him to snarl.

"There is no more Jack Frost, live with it kid." The voice snickers, pushing Andrew off.

"Never thought I'd be used to this darkness 'til now." He flexes bloody knuckles, they crackle as he examines them along with his new claws. The unshed tears in the boy's eyes begin to spill over as he looks up at Jack.

"Jack... you can't...." He snickers.

"Who says I can't? You're just a kid." He starts to walk away, leaving Andrew alone while Jamie can sense Jack isn't himself anymore; he's in darkness now.

"Y-you promised..." Andrew's voice shakes and Jamie does too as what he senses frightens him to the core. Pitch, meanwhile, sends an image to Jack; telling him where he can find Jamie who is cowering at Jack's pond. Jack snickers, flying off towards the pond.

"This should be easy." Jamie paces along the ice, trying to calm his nerves, but being back at the pond isn't helping as much as he'd hoped. Jack lands in the tress, his voice echoing around.

"Jamie... what's the matter? You scared of little old me?" He says, mocking laughter following as he walks through the trees that hide him. Jamie nearly jumps out of his skin, turning smartly to face Jack... then he realizes something... It isn't Jack he's scare of... it's... something else.

"I thought I was..." He trails off. Jack chuckles darkly.

"What? You're not anymore?" He snickers, circling Jamie like a shark.

"Why are you not anymore?" Jamie's is fear gone in the wind as he speaks quietly.

"What I was afraid of... it's not you... and it's not Jack... You're not him either." He chuckles.

"How can I not be Jack?" He stops right behind Jamie.

 

 

"I'm all Jack's fear, pain and desires... I am him." He smiles darkly, fangs flashing. Jamie simply turns to face him.

"But not his heart. I can tell just by looking at you... you don't know what love is. Jack does." He snickers.

"Yeah, well, there is none; no longer in this body." He snickers again, without warning the attack comes straight at Jamie who barely has time to fend off the blow. He snickers.

"You're way too slow." Jamie doesn't comment, truth isn't that he's slow... he's exhausted... he hasn't been able to sleep well enough these past few days and he realizes that Pitch had planned it this way. There was little chance that Jamie could do more than just block the blows at this point. His body is too weak and his core will only sustain his body's needs for a little while longer before it stopped on him... which means that he will only have one chance to do something... He won't get another shot and running doesn't seem like an option. Jack chuckles.

"So you're tired are you? Aw... well it'll be an easy kill then." He says, about to stab into him. Jamie winces at the truth, doing his best to keep up... he is tired... but what else can he do? His mind is so tired it is hard to come up with an option that won't just be an all - or nothing shot... which means if it doesn't work he'll be dead most likely. He growls.

"Stop fighting and give in; the Jack you know is gone and you're dead." Jamie doesn't quit.

"Believe it or not, I have another reason to not just up and die... I have responsibilities and the Jack I knew wouldn't want me to simply leave this world so easily because of him..." He winces even as he says it... the truth hurts. Jack winces slightly, the real him showing through.

"Oh yeah... w-well it's not like he cares about you anymore you scaredy cat." He is beginning to sound unsure now.

"So I was scared. So what? There are things in this world that can override fear... like love, trust, determination... Maybe I didn't have enough of the first two in Jack to conquer my fear... but I have enough determination to. I will do everything I can to protect Jack's dearest wish... his legacy to this world. That means though I have to keep myself alive too." It was like a sock to the gut, he held his stomach in pain.

"Oh God... what the hell is happening?!" He snarls, attacking blindly.

"SHUT UP! NONE OF WHAT YOU SAY IS TRUE!!" Jamie ducks beneath the blow, if only barely.

"Isn't it? I've heard all about it all my life... in many different ways... small comments that may have been nothing to someone else... but it meant everything to him. Maybe I never really knew why, but if he's really gone then that leaves their protection to me and I don't intend to fail." He roars in anger, swiping, using fox fire and every element against Jamie.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP!!!" He screams, shaking his head.

 

 

Jamie doesn't worry about the flames, they dance along him harmlessly, but the other elements are dangerous... and he has to dodge them.

"What? Can't handle the truth? They say the truth can hurt you know." Jamie ducks under a second blow, barely avoiding it though avoiding it means being slammed by an unexpected vine; it knocks the wind out of him. He screams in rage, slamming all he had in body and power at Jamie.

"SHUT UP!!!" It's all he screams as he is losing it, the darkness controlling Jack is losing its grip. Jamie barely has time to fight off the flames, but the rest slams into him like a wall and he slams into the wall of rock on the far side of the ice. He pants, barely holding himself up from the force of the blow. He isn't sure how much more of this he can take before he takes a blow that will do some serious damage...

"Sorry to burst your bubble... but... that's... life..." He manages between pants; he doesn't feel any pain... if only because of his power to keep the pain at bay. Jack is fighting against the control.

"GET IT OUT OF ME!!" He cries as he feels the seed attacking him from the inside.

"JAMIE RUN!!" He yells while he still has control. Jamie shakes his head sadly.

"No point. He'll just find me again. Besides, there are some things in this world you can't run from. No matter how much you want to." Jack cries in pain, falling to the ground in agony.

"It hurts... JAMIE PLEASE GET OUT OF HERE!!"  He screams as he scratches at his chest again, the seed growly black with energy on his chest, exactly where the seed is. Jamie limps over to Jack, not sure if this is a good idea... but it was all he had at the moment. One shot... one chance...  He places his hand over the area where the seed is at. His aura darkens, he puts everything he has into grasping the seed and trying to absorb it it because... he couldn't just take it out... It had to go somewhere didn't it? Darkness didn't just vanish... it was always there... waiting... watching... He can't let it control Jack though and so he pulls it out and into himself as best he can, giving it all that he has left... The seed refuses to go, it was permanently attached and Jack screams in pain as if he is dying every time Jamie tugs. Something has to give... eventually something does... Jamie stumbles back and drops from exhaustion... He's done everything he can... Jack cries.

"Jamie..." He gags in agony, coughing and sputtering as he is grabbed by Nightmares; Pitch's minions, to drag him back to reinforce the seed. Back at the North Pole the Guardians argue about what to do and Mysterie is still unconscious; all of them unaware of the danger Jamie is in. Jack winces as he is dragged down to Pitch's lair and tossed in a cell.

"Jamie..." To ensure he wouldn't go anywhere, Jamie is tossed in an opposing cell as well; he's out cold. Jack whines in fear when he awakes later in the darkness.

"W-where am I? What's going on!?" He is terrified.


	20. Sleeping in Darkness

Jack hisses between his teeth.

"Please don't make me do this." Pitch slips from a nearby shadow.

"Make you do it? Tsk tsk Jack... I'm not making you do anything... I'm simply releasing you of the restraints you've put on yourself. I'm trying to free you from your bondage." Jack cries.

"Stop please! Let me go, let Jamie go!" Jack looks at him in anger.

"If I did that Jack... you couldn't have your fun. I do so want you to have FUN..." Pitch's voice purrs. Jack snarls and slams against the bars.

"PITCH!!! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!" His eyes flash black and he shakes his head.

"No..." He holds his head. Pitch chuckles.

"Don't fight it Jack... let yourself be free." Jack shakes his head.

"Stop please..." He holds his middle as he is changing again, but he fights it every step of the way.

"You're more fun when you're free Jack... learn to loosen up a little. After all... you ARE the Guardian of FUN." Jack struggles.

"Shut up." He feels a flame growing inside him and it darkens his body.

"What's the matter Jack? Don't like the truth?" Jack groans.

"I won't do it... I won't hurt Jamie... I promised him!!" Pitch chuckles.

"Oh... but you already have, Jack... My nightmares just got to feed off it." Jack whines, curling in on himself.

"I won't give, never!" 

"What's the matter Jack? Afraid of your own true self? Of what you could really be like if you had only joined me instead of the Guardians?" Jack cries out as the darkness pulses from his body.

"Shut up! Get out of my head, my body... get it out of me!" He whines, shaking as he fights it as the pain increases.

 

 

"Why fight it? Haven't you only wanted to be yourself?" Jack yells out, arching in pain as the darkness is sinking into his mind and body.

"STOP!!" 

"Let's face it... when have you EVER gotten to be yourself? So many rules since the day you were even born..." Jack whines.

"Shut up! I don't care... I don't want to be me!!" Pitch chuckles.

"But you can't help it Jack... one cannot be anyone but who they are, even if they present a mask to the world... sooner or later that mask must come off or it will simply crack and break." Jack cries, gasping for air as he is losing it.

"No! I won't be that Jack ever... no!" He cries, arching again.

"Deny it all you like Jack, but you enjoyed that freedom." Jack whimpers, tears hitting the bottom of the cage in his despair as the seed sends that said freedom into his mind.

"No, no I won't! Stop tempting me!!" 

"Come on now Jack, live a little while you can." Jack whines.

"You're just gonna make me hurt Jamie!!"

"Make you? Oh no Jack... what you do is of your own free will..." Pitch smirks and Jack yells out his eyes flashing red and then back to blue.

"It's been that way from the very start... I just let you free from the bonds you've so willingly put around yourself." Jack screams in agony as the darkness explodes from him and then recedes into his unconscious body, changing the wings on his back to black, the antlers a withering color, eyes blood red, teeth and claws sharp as a sword; his tails flick angrily as he destroys the cell with a flick of his hand. Pitch simply unlocks Jamie's cell before slipping into the darkness and away from Jack before his new form lays eyes on him. The shadows receding as well other than the natural ones. Jack snarls, he needs something to eat... blood... something to kill. He looks around until his eyes land on Jamie; he chuckles... maybe he'll play with it first. Jamie just lies there, too exhausted to move even if he needs to; Jack snarls, cracking his knuckles, his claws gleaming in the dark as he approaches slowly.

"No need to rush my fun." He says to himself, fangs gleaming. Jamie twitches slightly in his sleep, as if aware of the danger and yet... not. Jack smiles as he leans down, brushing his bangs away.

"Such a gorgeous face to kill... well... maybe I'll give him one last fuck before he dies." He says as he all but bites into Jamie's neck and roughly scratches, his nails holding each arm. Jamie twitches again, as if some part of him recognizes that something is going on, but his body is too exhausted to respond otherwise. He snickers.

 

 

"Aww... you can't stay asleep from me forever." He says as he skims his hand under his hoodie, tweaking a nipple. Jamie twitches again, like he's fighting to wake up... but it's difficult. Jack chuckles, licking his neck.

"Come on, wake up..." He stoops low as he tweaks both nipples, one knee spreading his legs. Jamie lets out a soft groan, his conscious mind slowly making it through the exhaustion. Jack smirks, nibbling, biting and rubbing the sensitive spots on Jamie's body.

"Come on, wake for me." Jamie's body, despite being exhausted as it is, responds to the touches though his mind is slower to respond; he lets out a quiet whimper. Jack smirks as he continues his touches down south.

"Come on sleepy head, time to play." He says as he nips his ears and rubs his body into him as his blood lusting need came through.

"Jack... I... I'm sorry..." He manages to mumble, cutting off a whimper." He snickers and kisses his neck, drawing a bit of blood.

"Shh, shh... no need to be sorry more than you will be." He says as he all but forcefully inserts a finger into Jamie, tearing his walls. Jamie's cry of pain is choked off by a sob. Jack snickers, twisting and pushing his finger further, not giving Jamie time to adjust.

"Shh... my precious toy, you'll be feeling pleasure soon." He nips at his collar bone, drawing blood from him as he pushes into that spot inside. There's silence this time, Jamie quietly weeps. Jack sighs.

"Come on, you should enjoy this!" He emphasizes it by slamming hard not into that spot and spreads his legs more so he can get better access. Jamie's body quivers, but he's too exhausted to even ask sarcastically why. Jack snickers.

"Well, if my toy won't make sounds then I guess his death will be first." He snickers, his claws shredding inside Jamie; the pain registers, but all Jamie can do is cry.

"Ugh, you're such a whiny bitch." It's all he says as he pulls his bloody hand out of him.

"Well, I'll wait until you're more awake." He snickers as he goes to the other side of the room. Jamie doesn't make a sound, if only because he can't and the damage knocks him out again as his body tries to repair the damage that's been done. Jack snickers.

"Pitch, I think I'll wait on my toy and kill other things. You just keep him afraid and ready, got it?" He takes off out of the hole to destroy a town. Pitch smirks in the darkness... Meanwhile the Guardians are searching the globe in search of Jamie. Jack snickers, laughing as he all but slaughtered people in his wake; they scream in pure terror as he had gutted a child in front of their parents, the entire park, and now is on a killing frenzy with the help of a storm.

"AHAHA! SO MUCH FUN! YOUR SCREAMS ARE EUPHORIC FOR ME!!"


End file.
